


The Regent of Draenor

by Writer_without_Ideas



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Player Characters, POV Original Character, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_without_Ideas/pseuds/Writer_without_Ideas
Summary: The Dark Portal stirs once more.The newfound red light heralds yet another invasion to break Azeroth and subdue it under the iron boot of this new threat. Seeing the danger of what might well be another orcish invasion Horde and Alliance have come together and determined that cooperation, if for only for a few months, is needed to extinguish this latest danger to their common home.As such, the Horde under the new leadership of Warchief Vol'Jin has deployed another expedition, made up of its best and brightest, as well as those left over from crushing Garrosh's ill fated attempt at world domination. Among the thousands who volunteered and were volunteered is penal platoon Wolfheart, beginning a journey which will lead them to the edge of another world.
Kudos: 1





	1. An introduction and confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on Ao3, as such I'd be very happy if you have feedback for it, seeing as I also failed to find some except for myself to beta this story before posting it here.

„ Sergeant, Sergeant!“ The woman on the other side of the wooden door knocked repeatedly, ripping me from my short slumber.

„ What? Who is it?“ I jumped up, almost falling out of the bed.

„ The Senior Sergeant wants to muster the platoon in ten minutes.“ She didn’t need to add anything else, as she probably heard how I jumped out of my bed with frantic movements.

„I’ll be there, you can go and tell her that the report is also ready.“ I ran over to the box in my cabin, in which I stored the few things I had left from my travels.

„Senior Sergeant Wolfstooth has ordered me to stay by your side for the time being. As she put it she wants to prevent another Ratchet.“ Muffled as she was through the wooden door, the amusement in her voice was still quite audible.

„I see.“ Repressing a particularly heavy sigh I spent the next few minutes getting dressed, as well as ensuring that I stored everything within my chest. As there was no mirror on the entire ship, much less my cabin, I could hardly check my handiwork, though looking down I really couldn’t find an issue with it. There wasn’t much space in the chest, so I had been only able to take two sets of pants and shirts with me, one in the style of the blood elves and one in the Lordaeron style.

Taking another deep breath, trying to ignore that the night had been far too short and that most of the soldiers spent their nights in a cell for good reasons I made my way to the door, wondering why the woman sounded so familiar. While she had to be a soldier of the platoon I couldn’t really connect her to a face, perhaps I was simply getting old and forgetful? No, that was absurd, I had barely cracked my thirteenth decade, life was supposed to only just begin.

As I opened the door and saw her it was obvious immediately. She was a blood elf, meaning that the group we had added yesterday in Booty Bay sadly had been one of my kind. As was fitting for our kind she was beautiful, her long red hair bound into a ponytail, pronouncing her elegant features and glowing green eyes.

Alas, the crude horde armor she wore, completely unfitting for a blood elf, as well as the iron band around her left wrist signifying her status as a penal soldier undercut her elegance. It also didn’t help that penal soldiers were given few opportunities to wash, or take care of themselves in general. Of course, had it been an orc, it wouldn’t been a problem, they rarely washed at the best of times and when they did it didn’t seem to help much. But to see one of my own in such a pitiable state made my stomach wrench a little.

„Scout Mageheart reporting, Sir.“ As she saw me she straightened properly, no longer leaning against the wall and saluted, though her lack of experience in this regard was rather evident.

„Good to see we’ve got some new people.“ I closed the door behind me. „It’s a pleasant change of pace from being surrounded by orcs and goblins.“

„Quite so Sir.“ It sounded like she wanted to say something more, though from a glance it looked like she was biting her tongue.

„Didn’t expect another one of us here, did you?“ I locked the door, seeing as we now got mages I made sure to use one more than usual. „Now, I would be surprised as well, this wasn’t my first choice either.“

„The Senior Sergeant was quite clear in this regard.“ She allowed herself to look at my clothes a little longer. „Though she didn’t deem it necessary to specify who you were.“

„Of course she did.“ I chuckled, hoping it would disperse the notion that Makra and I couldn’t stand each other. „Etheas Arabok, formerly a vagrant traveling the eastern kingdoms. It’s an honor to meet you.“ I bowed politely and flashed her a friendly smile.

„An honor?“ Her facade cracked a little. „I see. In any regard, the Senior Sergeant is expecting you as quickly as possible.“

„Of course.“ I nodded and started to walk down the ship towards the stairs at the end. As I was with company I forced myself to suppress a well-deserved sigh. It was always the bloody same, never able to schedule properly or inform anyone in an appropriate timeframe.

„So Mageheart, where’re you from?“ As we passed the cells I noticed how they were empty.

„Silvermoon, Sir.“ Though she kept her answer short a look at her face was enough to experience a small whirlwind of emotion.

„Beautiful city, even now.“ I nodded, silently understanding that she didn’t need to be pressed on that issue right now. Seeing as I didn’t really see an avenue to continue without risking to alienate her we continued in silence, though I made sure that she never fell behind me, while she wasn’t wearing any weapons I didn’t doubt she was capable enough to kill me, even more so if she managed to surprise me.

As we finally arrived on the deck of the ship, nothing more than a humble transport vessel, I had to shield my eyes from the bright southern sun which made staying outside for prolonged periods of time a thoroughly foolish decision for someone of my complexion.

„Ah, Arabok, there you are!“ Before I was able to see anything already heard the gruff, if jolly voice of Senior Sergeant Makra Wolfstooth, who bellowed from the other side of the deck.

„We arrived as quickly as we could.“ I lowered my hand, allowing me to see what was happening.

First, and perhaps most interesting, our numbers had swelled. Whereas usually there had been thirty orcs and ten goblins, there were now another four blood elves, and another ten orcs. Besides me Mageheart quickly moved forward and joined the formation which had presented itself to our honored leader.

Covered in scars and having lost her right eye, as well as two fingers on her left hand during the second and third war one might assume that Makra had become a shadow of her former self. Nothing could be further from the truth. A dark green monster of an orc she towered over most around her, though she was of course no match for the tauren we brought along. Perhaps the only one who had been equipped with properly requisitioned armor it still could not hide her physique, which was one of a seasoned warrior and probably superior to many of those standing before her. Add to this her strong voice and what at lest for orcs was good charisma and a decent public speaking talent and you had a natural leader, easily enforcing discipline over the rest of the platoon.

The more I could praise some of the aspects of Makra, the less I would’ve liked to say about her second in command, however he was here and by my account his eagerly awaited death by voluntary self-decapitation was too far away to count on it.

Sivun was not quite the monstrosity one could expect from an orc. He was of average height, barely reaching my chin, though he still had enough strength to dominate any alliance soldier that reached him. He was also able to speak in a coherent manner and was quite intelligent, but his wasn’t what made him so despicable. No, clues for that were found in his cruelly smart eyes and the sardonic grin which he seemed to show off whenever in my company. As I believed, the less said the better, though he rarely left a choice in the matter.

„Now, listen up grunts!“ Undeterred by my incessant philosophizing Makra had turned back to the formation. „We’re in luck today, I’ve spoken with the captain and we’re going to arrive in Surwich at about noon. From there it’s a measly two days to our destination.“

The formation cheered, of course only as much as was allowed, though the elves in particular seemed a little mortified.

„Now, until now there have been no incidents which would require disciplinary action.“ She nodded towards Sivun who quickly ran over and grabbed a box. „However, to ensure your continued loyalty and to prevent any foolish ideas we’re ordered to strengthen our security precautions. Sivun, would you?“

„Of course Sergeant.“ He nodded at her, then turning over to the formation, in front of which he put down the box. „You may have gotten the chance to redeem yourself, but this doesn’t mean we trust you or that the war chief thinks of you as anything more than wasted resources. As such we were equipped to help with motivation if you can’t be bothered.“ Grinning he pulled out a small rune out of the box, the sight of which was enough to make me sigh internally.

He held a small stone, on top of which was a blue rune. By itself it was harmless, but when combined with the bands all of them were carrying the result was just vile, but more importantly dangerously insecure when looking at the task at hand.

„You will now present your bands, so that Sergeant Arabok can socket these beauties on them.“ He waved me over, stepping forward so that he was carrying the box while I got the dubious honor of installing these things.

Naturally there was little choice in the matter, the runestones were in the end magical and as I was the only one of our three person command staff who had a magical inclination, there was no-one else who could do it.

„Please turn around your arm.“ We had come to a stop before the first soldier, an orc, though he was was smaller than most, probably one of the assassins we had been able to capture during the siege of Ogrimmar.

For a moment it looked like he would refuse, his eyes sparkling in defiance, though what was probably Makra’s stern stare was enough to enforce obedience once more.

„Smart move traitor, wouldn’t want to get hurt now, would you?“ Sivun presented the chest to me, smiling sardonically as he did usually.

I once more forced myself to remain calm and not show my annoyance. Why in the lights name did they deploy an idiot like Sivun alongside us, even worse, in a leadership position? If anything he would sabotage our efforts at every step, and the fool didn’t even seem to notice.

Picking one of the stones, they were of different sizes to fit into the bands, I slowly put it into the band of the soldier, who stared at it with something which could only be described as open revulsion. Perhaps he knew the symbol? Whatever it was he staid calm, even as I applied the minuscule amount of magic necessary to fuse the two together.

We continued, the orcs didn’t pose much of a problem, each of them had been willing to join this platoon, so they wouldn’t botch their chance at redemption over something so minor.

The goblins were a little different in this regard. While they were well aware of their situation and the limits this should theoretically impose on them, they still were goblins and as such they tried to barter and joke, though in the end there was no escape from the runestones and as I was under watch of not only my leader, but also the tauren with us, the mere prospect of a bribe was absurd to say the least.

„Come on pal, get it over with.“ He was the exception, taller than most his peers, the goblin had a light green complexion and a remarkably clean face, not marred with piercings and scars which were so typical for his kind.

„No barter, no jokes? You surprise me,…“

„Wilbur Sparkfuse, at your service.“ He smiled, the characteristic goblin charm showing itself. „I’m a man of reason and logic, so I can see where this is going.“

„An admirable stance to take.“ I picked another runestone, at this point it was as large as a fingernail. „So I take it that you weren’t a warrior?“

„Engineer with heart and soul, wouldn’t want to waste my talents dying on some field for a self-important warchief.“ He grinned, the arrogance contrasted with the annoyed and even offended huffs coming from the orcs standing in front of us.

„So you only built traps and weapons for Garrosh, coward.“ Unlike the others Sivun was allowed to speak, though his usage of the ability didn’t help to improve my image of him.

„You say coward, I say useful resource allocation.“ He smiled back, showing little fear. „After all, how many could I have killed in comparison to how much damage my work has caused?“

„You dare to admit you enjoyed killing soldiers of the Horde?“ Sivun’s smile was gone. A small mercy, though it was replaced with the sort of fury which was equally ugly.

„Wow pal, I’m on you side now.“ He held up his hands. „Two things that might interest you. I had no control where my stuff went, only made the blueprints and oversaw some construction. Two, far as I can tell they were mostly used against Alliance, so that should be something you like, shouldn’t it?“

„Bah, your kind never changes, shouldn’t even be here in the first place.“ He muttered the latter part, though both the orcs and goblins could hear it. The latter reacted equally offended and amused, while the former seemed to be in general agreement.

„Sivun, what was that?“ Makra bellowed, still standing in front of the formation.

„Nothing Sergeant, we’re all in the Horde for good reason.“ Though he quickly apologized there was no mistaking his attitude.

„Again, Sergeant.“ While she didn’t raise her voice, the strength of the order was obvious from Sivun looking like he had just been slapped.

„All races of the Horde are here for good reasons and to claim one of them doesn’t belong is paramount to treachery.“ He repeated the rehearsed line, even putting in the effort to not make it sound completely asinine.

„Good, you may continue.“

„Now, please show me your band.“ I turned back to Sparkfuse, who was just standing there, a big smile on his face.

„You know, it’s nice to see us appreciated so much by our allies.“ As he offered me the band he looked over to Sivun, smiling innocently.

„What’s this?“ As I studied his band closer I noticed how it had been modified, a small pack hanging down from it.

„This?“ He looked down, noticing the same as I did. „Well, the band itself wasn’t useful for anything but showing what I was, so I looked to improve it a little, this baby can no skin a boar in less than five minutes.“

„And you did this how?“ While the band was still operable and he couldn’t hope to overpower any of us, the fact that he was able to do so much left room to concern.

„Didn’t take much. Bars in the cell were rectangular, wouldn’t believe what you can do with that.“ He shrugged, his eyes searching me for any reaction.

„Alright, come on, that’s not what happened.“ I pointed to the sharpened edge. „You had to have a small smithy for this, an engineering toolkit would also help.“

„Alright, you got me.“ He laughed, a sound softer than one would expect. „Let’s say that undead are rather cooperative when you help ´em out a bit and I was allowed to take my toolkit with me due to my capabilities.“

„You didn’t attempt to remove it and flee?“

„Where to? We’re on the ocean, and don’t tell me that you think the fine people of Booty Bay would wait for a second to capture me and get the bounty you’d place on my head.“

„A man of reason and logic, heh.“ I shook my head as I put in the runestone, I had to keep an eye on this one.

Last of all was the group of blood elves, waiting in the last row and looking considerably more nervous than the other prisoners so far.

„What are you doing?“ As I looked over to Sivun I noticed how he had put down the box after we had finished, pulling out a small satchel instead.

„You know how it is with these people.“ Seemingly having learned from what just had happened he restrained himself. „Full of magic, dangerous even at their weakest. As such, the warchief has allowed for special stones to be used on them.“

„Is that so?“ I felt my gut wrench a little, especially as the satchel seemed to glow.

„Quite so.“ He opened it and pulled out one of the stones, the same as the others, only that the rune was red now. „Look at this, magic sappers, to keep them in line.“

„What? You can’t be serious!“ To my surprise one of the elves, based on the mangled robe she wore most likely a mage, had dared to speak up.

„Silence knife-ear, it’s for your own best interest.“ Sivun began to walk over, but I put my arm in his way. „What is it?“

„She’s right, these things are nothing less than torture tools for them, light knows it might even kill or whither them.“ I took a deep breath, seeing as I was about to go on a balancing act and wasn’t willing to to end up beside them.

„So? They’re traitors, that we even allowed them to live was mercy enough.“ Sivun’s eyes sparkled, though I was hard pressed to find anything else than glee in them. „It’s up to them whether or not they can persevere and rejoin the Horde.“

„Are you listening to yourself? They’re valuable to the task at hand, a good mage can be the equal of a dozen warriors.“ I tried to appeal to his pragmatism, after all it was among the few redeeming character traits he head. „If we start to sap their magic it’s all for naught.“

„So? They could just as well use this power against us.“ He cocked his head. „I don’t think you’ve got the necessary power to stop them, do you?“

„No, I don’t. But they wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t been judged willing to rejoin us. If we don’t trust them, how can we expect them to work with us in good faith?“ I put down my arm again.

„Yet you had no trouble putting stones on the orcs and goblins, but as soon as your kind is affected there is hesitation, no, outright opposition.“ He shook his head. „I shouldn’t expect much more from a knife-ear, should I?“

„Sergeant Wolftooth!“ I walked out of the formation towards Makra, who already looked annoyed at the commotion.

„Yes Arabok, what is it?“

„We can’t put the magic sappers on the blood elves, it’s unreasonably dangerous for them and furthermore jeopardizes our ability to fight.“ I stopped in front of her, hearing both cautious whispers, as well as sighs of relief from the blood elves at the back.

„But why should we care about the fate of traitors? Are we not already merciful in having spared them the axe?“ She looked over to formation, recognizing this exchange as the motivational opportunity it was.

„Because they are members of the Horde. We have an obligation to protect one another, nobody else will.“ I had to grind my teeth to suppress bitter laughter. Here I was, singing the praises of the Horde, oh how far we had fallen. „Those who are with us have shown their will to repent. Though we must have some control over them, we must also treat them like proper soldiers of the Horde.“

„Perhaps you are right, but the truth remains that mages are extraordinarily dangerous. Why leave this risk, if we have no way to properly deal with it?“

„A mage is no hinderance for a true warrior of the Horde.“ The leader of our small tauren band, a giant by the name of Yavas Runestrider walked over to the two of us, the boat aching under his massive hoofs. „While they may be strong, I can guarantee that the earthmother has granted my people more than enough strength to overpower them, should they try to betray us.“

„And yet, if they strike at us during a heated battle, what will happen?“ Makra leaned against the railing, though she would most likely support us, there was merit in forcing us to spell out our points.

„I concur with Arabok in this regard. These members of the Horde have chosen to stand with us once more. We are not worthy of their trust if we can’t honor their commitment by trusting them ourselves.“ He pointed towards the formation, who eagerly emphasized their agreement.

„I see.“ She looked over to her right, where Sivun looked mightily annoyed. „Sivun, do you want to add anything?“

„No, I believe their explanation was satisfactory.“ While he may grind his teeth and teem with fury he was also smart enough to see the writing on the wall.

„Alright, in this case the regular runestones will be enough.“ She nodded towards me.

I made my way back towards the five elves who looked a little more relaxed and waited for Sivun who took his sweet time to get the box.

„Thank you for your help.“ The mage from before spoke again, quietly enough so the others would overhear her. Unlike Mageheart she had braided her blonde hair so it fell down over her right shoulder.

„I only did what was necessary.“ I didn’t look at her, not wanting to raise any suspicion and instead allowed myself to relish in Sivun’s deep annoyance at what had happened.

„Do I know you from somewhere?“ Now it was another of the elves who spoke, he was roughly as tall as me, though judging from build he was more used to hard labor or active fighting. There was a scar close to his right eye and while it looked as if he was trying to grow a beard it could just as easily be a consequence of the lacking hygiene they were forces to contend with.

„Have you ever left Quel’Thalas?“ I turned back to them.

„Not before Kael’thas expedition, why?“ He looked a little confused, though seeing as what he had described was quite normal for our kind I wasn’t surprised.

„Then no, probably not. I’ve spent most of my life outside of it, travelled the eastern kingdoms from Lordaeron to Booty Bay.“ It sounded so much grander than it had any right to, most of the time I had spent in the human capitals, with occasional stints in Ironforge and Gnomeregan. Really, it had been an empty life, luckily for me nothing had changed until now.

„Still, I feel as if I know you.“

„Perhaps you have met one of my siblings? It was always said we look quite alike.“ I reminisced, allowing myself a small grin, before the bitter reality of it kicked in again.

„Was one of them a guard of Silvermoon?“ As if he had discovered a mana crystal he leapt upon my tidbit of information.

„Perhaps one of them was, perhaps not.“ I shrugged. „I didn’t visit for three decades before the scourge came, as such I can’t tell you what they did.“

„Oh, I apologize.“ His face filled with shame as he turned away, clearing his throat.

„Now, Arabok, you’re ready to do this?“ Sivun, after taking what could only be described as an absurdly long time, arrived with the box next to me.

„Of course, for the Horde.“ I took a deep breath before gripping one of the stones and asked the first elf to offer me their band.

As expected they offered neither hateful glares, nor pathetic bargaining, and not even pleading gestures. They accepted the stones with their heads held high, as proud as it could be expected, not in the slightest impeded by Sivun’s insulting commentary.

Then, after we were finished with all of it I stepped to the side once more, next to the taurens, overlooking the formation together with them.

„Now that this is over we can come back to the task at hand.“ Makra once more had taken position in front of them, raising her voice enough to sound authoritative. „Seeing as we will arrive at Surwich at noon I want everyone to be ready. As such I want all of you to prepare for departing and begin our two day march towards our new deployment. To this extent the leaders will coordinate the efforts, I also want three soldiers chosen from the entire platoon to support the command staff, as well as another two who will help the tauren.“

„We’re almost there, amazing.“ I leaned back against the wooden wall, playing around with my left sleeve a little.

„Quite, I didn’t think this boat would be so much quicker than from Ratchet to Booty Bay.“ Runestrider next to me shook his head in surprise, though he looked quite satisfied while doing so.

„It’s the currents, they make traveling this way a breeze.“ I shuddered a little. „The way back though, wouldn’t recommend.“

„Well, if everything goes as planned we might not need to.“ Still laughing he turned around and leaned against the railing, taking in the view of the jungle.

„It would be a shame to not see home again, wouldn’t it?“ I leaned against the railing as well. „Perhaps forever?“

„Joking to get over the seriousness again? Well, if it helps you.“ He stretched a little, relaxing his shoulders. „I wasn’t born yesterday Arabok. While we were never involved in great wars like these before we joined the Horde, I can still recognize a suicide mission when I see it.“ He nudged towards the beach line. „I have never come here before, but one look is enough to see that this is poisoned land, no good will come of it.“

„You jest, surely. We’re not even close to the Dark Portal, what you see now is arguably the best part of this region.“ As I looked where he nudged I couldn’t help but be enamored by the beautiful jungle beyond the shoreline. Of course, the enthusiasm was tempered by the knowledge of the vicious wildlife and barbarous pirate gangs roaming around, yet spending my life on the shores of Stranglethorn had at times been a rather attractive idea.

„If only it was enough.“ He once more shook his head, the small chimes bound to his horns ringing softly. „I want to help these wretched souls find some redemption for their actions, but we both know that this is not the opinion of Saurfang.“

„I suppose so, honor above all, that’s the gist.“ I let my head sink a little, these bloody orcs and their focus on honor was nothing more than a plague on us all.

„There’s no honor…“ He began to speak again, but was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the command post.

„Arabok, get over here!“ Makra had walked over to the maptable, located next to the steering wheel.

„Already coming Sergeant.“ I nodded towards Runestrider who smiled at me sadly, before making my way to her.

„Now, you’ve done your part to boost morale among the soldiers.“ She was studying a map of the Dark Portal as I climbed the stairs towards the steering wheel.

„Someone had to do it, can’t have them think we’re completely heartless after all.“ I joined her at the map table, trying to gauge if there was anything new and interesting.

„Perhaps so, it doesn’t change the fact that this was the right and necessary thing to right now. I didn’t exactly expect this, especially coming from you.“ She rolled up the map. „Now, your report is ready?“

„You’re sure you want to hear it Makra, not like it’s got anything you’ll like.“ I pulled out a small sheet of parchment, scribbled upon in a way that only I could properly read.

„So what? I asked for it, didn’t I?“

„Fine, by my last count we’re reasonably well equipped and prepared,“ I cleared my throat, „to deal with a smaller quilboar or troll force.“

„Define smaller.“ While she wasn’t pleased there was a glimmer of interest in her eyes.

„About sixty quilboars or thirty trolls. Though in both cases I would rate our chances far worse if you weren’t the commander.“ I put the piece of parchment on the table, seeing as she usually wanted to try and decipher it.

„Harsh odds, no doubt.“ She grinned. „Though I doubt it’s entirely true to reality, after all we’ve got more than fifty soldiers, forty of them battle-hardened orcs. A host of quilboars is not issue for them.“

„You know my reasoning for it well enough.“

„Still, we’ve now got blood elves among us, I’d have sympathy for some distrust against orcs, the one against goblins it just common sense, but even your own people.“ While she was arguably humored by the former, the latter seemed to confuse her a little.

„Naturally.“ I shrugged with resignation. „There’s no difference between them. All of them are traitors or criminals. They are not reliable, no matter how much we keep babbling on about honor and other virtues, it doesn’t change that all of them were more than willing to kill us in our sleep. If the situation turns against us, or flight merely looks possible they will turn on us.“

„You think of them all to be dishonorable?“ She sighed with dismay. „Etheas, that’s not the way of the Horde.“

„So? What does it matter if it is? We’re on our way to fight against the same people that most of them betrayed us for. No matter how much we claim to rely on honor, we can’t assume that they share our convictions. No, we must always anticipate betrayal and accordingly must be ready to deal with it swiftly and decisively.“ I took a deep breath, at the same time trying to not bite my lip. „We will all fight for the Horde, it’s our home after all, but we can’t let it blind us to the reality at hand.“

„Spoken like a proper cynic.“ She rested her arms on the maptable. „I trust you will not inform anyone else of your assessment?“

„Of course, it’s only between you and me, though I have a written version if you’d require one.“ I nodded, glancing around to make sure nobody was nearby. „Coming to the next point, have you considered my proposal from two days ago?“

„No, absolutely not.“ Her answer came as quick as I expected, her eyes fired up with indignation. „The mere idea is demonstrably cruel and unnecessary horrifying, how could you even propose something like it and then demand we restrain ourselves when using the runestones? Don’t tell me it’s because they’re blood elves?“

„Of course not. Let’s be honest with ourselves, the situation is dire and we need to make due with what little we got. As such we need to ensure the obedience of the platoon while not impeding their abilities.“ I took back the piece of paper, neatly folding it and storing it in my left pocket.

„Obedience? We need their loyalty if this platoon is supposed to succeed.“ She furrowed her eyebrows. „After the battle has ended they will remember what we did, and they will not forgive us.“

„That’s predicated on their survival.“ I chuckled bitterly. „You’re an optimist, but as quartermaster I must tell you, a single look at our requisition orders is enough to see what the Centurion thinks of us.“

„The Horde has always made due, lack of equipment never held us down, we won’t start with it now.“ She started tapping the table, determination in her eyes. „Our mission is clear and we will fulfill it.“

„I don’t doubt that, the Horde gets the job done most of the times, and if it looses it is usually for the better.“ For a moment there was a little levity between us, though for most the joke probably fell a bit flat. Despite this it got a chuckle out of both of us. „But if a unit will be called upon to die with honor, well, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who it’ll be. And seeing that our enemy is no slouch such an order will come.“

„And yet you’re here, along with Runestrider.“ She shook her head, a sad smile forming on her lips. „He truly believes in their redemption, as such his willingness to go till the end is no surprise. But you don’t, and yet you’re here, don’t tell me it’s for old times sake.“

„Each and every one has their reason for being here.“ I stretched, relaxing as the stressful part was over. „Now, if you don’t have anything else, I’d get going to prepare myself for our arrival.“

„That would indeed be all, you may go.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this chapter, Kudos, Bookmarks and most importantly comments are very much appreciated. Please also tell me if I forgot to tag something, as I said it's my first story I posted here.
> 
> So, this story isn't beta'd by anyone but me at the moment but I'd really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to beta future chapters for me. If you'd be interested, just leave a comment! Thank you!
> 
> If you have criticism (Who wouldn't? No story is perfect and most (including this one) will never even get close) I'd be glad to hear it.


	2. A life long gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through some of the necessary steps before disembarking Etheas gets the chance to reminisce a little, while also getting to know some of the crew a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first story on Ao3, as such I'd be very happy if you have feedback for it, seeing as I also failed to find some except for myself to beta this story before posting it here.

I made my way downstairs again, while I had known our arrival would be relatively quick I had not expected the undead crew to do such an excellent job, as such I needed to act quickly to not weigh down the rest of the platoon. Not only would it be shameful, but simply inadequate for a quartermaster.

I passed by the cellblocks, seeing how all the orcs and goblins got ready to depart. Despite their nature the orcs managed to do so in an organized manner, the newly minted squad leaders whipping the their squads into shape. While it was a welcome sight, taking off pressure from ourselves, I couldn’t help but think that their newfound self-reliance was a considerable risk. If one of them would give the order to turn we could after all hardly rely on traitors to keep their oath.

Though it didn’t matter right now, they did what they were supposed to and they did it well, that had to be enough. Behind them came the goblins who were quite effective at organizing themselves, though the characteristic chaos remained, albeit in a controlled environment. Really, it was quite impressive to see all ten of them make whatever they were doing work. In between the chaos was Sparkfuse, barking orders and inspecting the individual progress. As he saw me approach he quickly walked over, waving towards me.

„Quartermaster, do you have a moment?“

„You’re the new leader?“

„By order of the Sergeant I’m now leader of the first goblin squad, indeed.“ He grinned, revealing surprisingly well kept teeth, at least for a goblin.

„So how can I help you?“ I squatted a little, making it so we were eye to eye.

„Thing is, some of us ain’t really the fighting types, I’m no exception in this regard.“ He pulled out a piece of paper. „However, with a few little requisitions we could make due and create some tools which could make us properly dangerous.“

„You’re not planning to build a shredder, are you?“ I chuckled, while the prospect of them using their abilities was fascinating there could be no doubt that we couldn’t allow to set themselves up for an easy escape.

„A shredder, please, that’s chump change, thing can be taken out with a few simple strikes.“ He shook his head. „No, no, no. I’ve got plans to equip the squad with high powered rifles. If our enemy is who think they are we can start picking them off from afar, ´specially seeing how we’re no physical match it should equalize the playing field.“

„Who we think they are? You know something I’m not aware off?“ I stopped myself from grinning.

„Look champ, you’re playing your part and I won’t spell it out, but we both know where the road’s going. Suffice to say, there’s only really one option for how this can go down.“ His grin grew in size, as he succulently enjoyed the little intrigued.

„A man of reason and logic, it fits quite well.“ I nodded, holding out my hand so he could give me the piece of paper.“

„Now, seeing as you’ve got no reason to trust us, and if you’re smart you don’t, I’ve got a little bonus on top, just for you.“ As if by magic he held another piece of paper in his hand. „Weapons like these, they’re excellent for switching sides, so you need an insurance. If you get me these things I can rig them to blow on command, the remote would of course go to you.“

„You’d do all this?“ I waited for an answer, but he only nodded. „More importantly, why me?“

„Well, first of all you need to get the materials, so I’ve got to make sure you trust me, or else it’s all for nothing.“ He leaned a bit to the right. „Secondly, is that an engineers pouch is see there?“

„You pick up a few skills through life, though I can’t compare to you.“ I lifted my arm, allowing him free view on the pouch, it was nothing special, colored blue, a faded gnomish symbol in gold covering it.

„Still, you’re going to understand what I’ll do and will probably be best equipped to use the remote.“ He winked. „Can’t ever know when something malfunctions.“

„Fine then, I’ll see what I can do, but don’t put much hope in there.“ I stood back up.

„Sure thing, even if we get half of it I’ve got some ideas to enhance our abilities.“ He already turned around, walking back to his people. „See you landside Arabok.“

As I continued walking down the ship towards the stairway down to my cabin I couldn’t help but smile. He had used my name, nothing special on the surface, but most of these poor sods were too afraid to treat this like any other unit. In a way they were right, after all we could administer a summary execution for very little reason, and yet it was but another reason why these penal formations were of limited use at best.

Then, as my cabin came into view I saw that “my“ soldier had already arrived. She was as strained as before, folding her hands behind her back in a way that hardly looked comfortable.

„Mageheart, it’s good to see you again.“ I smiled at her, hoping to ease some of the tension. „I take it you’ve already prepared for departure?“

„There really wasn’t any time to get used to these surroundings, as such it didn’t take much time.“ She turned towards me, stoic expression and dismissive look. „I’m ready to support you Sir.“

„Please drop it, not like anyone else cares for formalities like these.“ Walking past her I began to unlock my cabin, looking if the locks were tampered with. „Unless you got some ulterior motive?“

„A gesture of respect, nothing more.“ She glanced over to the lock. „It wasn’t tampered with.“

„You’re experienced with lock picking?“ I took another moment to look at her. The armor was ill-fitting and of generally poor quality. Despite all this it was clear that it was lighter than what most grunts got, furthermore there was something about the way she carried herself that made her more at ease when lurking in the background, than being forced into the forefront like this. „A rouge perhaps?“

„Quite so.“ She ignored my looks, instead focussing on the lock. „Why did you use the third lock? It’s not like someone willing to break into your cabin will be dissuaded from it, and from what I can tell it’s nothing special, so the thief won’t be challenged by it.“

„Can’t argue with that.“ I opened the first lock, showing it to her on my open palm. „All inconspicuous, isn’t it?“

„It’s a trap.“ Seeing as she wasn’t born yesterday she had seen my posturing for what it was. Perhaps I needed to be more subtle? No, that wasn’t really the point of this.

„Well, I suppose it’s obvious now.“ Tapping the lock it reacted to my magic, jumping open and revealing a fiery red crystal. „Heart of an elemental, a gift of sorts from a shaman in Orgimmar. When you touch this the wrong way it goes ballistic, probably burning the intruder enough for them to reconsider, or better, incapacitate them.“

„And should it not be enough the flames will be hot enough to render the other locks unusable.“ She nodded, perhaps a little enamored by its red glow. „An all or nothing approach, isn’t it?“

„Well, if it’s the choice between someone steeling all my belongings or loosing three locks I know which one I’ll pick.“ I knocked against the wooden wall of the ship. „And if you want to know about the ship, the captain has assured me it’s fireproof.“

„You put great trust in the words of an undead.“

„Why not? The good people of Lordaeron were always reliable, their death doesn’t change that.“ I cursed myself for the premature answer, she was a blood elf after all.

„If you say so.“ Her glare was obvious enough, for a moment I appreciated her hesitation to speak openly.

„Anyways, I hope you’re happy to hear that your help won’t really be needed.“ I chuckled as I unlocked the second lock. „After all that would require I own enough to be unable to carry it alone.“

„But you’re one of us.“ Her stoic expression softened a little, was that a glimmer of pity I thought to recognize as she looked at me.

„I am, but not every man can be regent, can he?“ Opening the last lock I sighed, tempering my glee a little. „I told you I was a vagrant, well, neither was it because Quel’Thalas burned under the scourge, nor because I disagreed with Kael’Thas.“

„I see.“ The sympathy had vanished, replaced with skepticism so pointedly expressed by her left eyebrow rising a little.

„In any case, should you want to help you can take the box of documents, the rest I should be able to carry in one go.“ Opening the door I stepped inside my cabin.

Some might say that a quartermaster, even if of a simply platoon was entitled to some luxuries when compared to the common soldier, perhaps a softer bed or better rations. Of course, for some that might’ve true, the Kor’Kron had always treated their own officers better than most, alas, penal units were always at the bottom of any requisition orders, so what little we got was barely enough to supply us. I could claim that the austerity and bareness of my cabin was in fact a purposeful decision, that I didn’t try to attempt to get better goods because I felt required to live like the common soldier did.

Alas, the four crumpled requisition orders at the very bottom of my document box on top of the desk would call this out as a blatant lie, I was no hero, not even a good superior.

Other than the document box there was only the chest holding my personal belongings, few as they were, as well as a bed and desk. My armor was stored beneath the former, other than that it was empty.

„The box you need to take is over there, though I’ve got to ask you to wait for a short moment while I put on my armor.“ Turning around I began to close the door again, looking if she had something to say.

„Understood.“ Her resignation was palatable, though I couldn’t help but find her realization a little amusing.

After closing the door I quickly began to put on my armor. As all requisitions going beyond the absolute necessities, and sometimes even those, were denied immediately I naturally got rid off the one I was given, selling it off to a goblin merchant while in Ratchet. The money I had gotten had been enough for a few stacks of paper and another three bottles of ink, as well as two new quills. Though perhaps most indicative for its quality was the goblins sorry expression after I had spent half an hour with bartering. For them to look like this there could only be one answer, he felt bad for even having accepted such a subpar piece of equipment.

As such I had brought my own armor along, a relic from a better time. I had removed the insignia some time ago, they would be far too much for the average member of the Horde to tolerate, and even those like Makra would look at me with a new dose of skepticism.

It didn’t matter now, lest I wanted to end this mission prematurely with a dagger between my ribs I needed some protection. The armor sufficed, though at some point I had to replace it with something more adequate. Perhaps some elves had fled with him and I could scavenge something from their corpses when the battles would begin? If not then perhaps a fellow elf of a well-supplied unit might die, leaving his armor up for grabs. As Makra said, the Horde was nothing if not resourceful.

I finished putting on the armor, then opening the door for Mageheart to enter. She had quietly waited in front of the door, as any proper guard would. As she turned around it took her barely a second to notice the walking peculiarity I had become.

„This can’t be, is that…“ She stopped herself, disgust creeping into her features.

„An authentic replica of the armor of the paladins of the silver hand, indeed.“ I stepped aside so she could enter. „I take it you’re not exactly a fan of them.“

„Garithos.“ She stared at me in disbelief, the name alone putting miles between us, the distance formerly closed now looking unconquerable. „How dare you to put on the armor of his people?“

„It is a question of perspective, is it not?“ I walked over to the document box, though I made sure to always have her in my line of sight. „I only saw him from afar during the second war, and during my time in Lordaeron there was little to criticize about him, of course this was before the third war. Regardless, this armor is less an endorsement of him or of his kind, and more expression of admiration for those devoted servants of the light wearing it into battle.“

„You, you sound like a fan.“ Had it been possible her eyes would’ve popped out of their sockets now, so clear was her disbelief.

„Light bless you Mageheart, I thought you realized I wasn’t your normal blood elf.“ I shrugged. „Were you ever part of the second war?“

„Of course not, the expedition was a moronic mistake, Quel’Thalas burned because of it.“ The disbelief waned, replaced by fury and sorrow for a home long since ruined.

„Don’t let Lady Windrunner hear that, to speak ill of her sister is sure to bring down her fury on you.“ I locked the box, holding down laughter. „But you’re right, the expedition was a mistake, though not for the reasons you think.“

„Is that so?“ If looks could bite, I’d have lost my head, or at least my nose, though luckily she wasn’t gifted in that way.

„It was too little, and it was too late. We were the mightiest and greatest people in all of the eastern kingdoms, and yet we didn’t even send a small expedition until one of the mightiest human kingdoms had fallen?“ Finishing the lock of the document box I put it on the ground. „We didn’t do ourselves justice. We should’ve lead the vanguard against the orcish invaders, we should’ve crushed them at the gates of Stormwind before they ever became a threat to Quel’Thalas. Our arrogance was the issue, not the solution.“

„Great words from an orcish lackey.“ She had closed the door behind her, ensuring no-one could hear us. „But what else could you expect?“

„Now, it’s not that you’re wrong, but let’s just remember who of us is wearing the colors of the Horde.“ I couldn’t help but smirk a little. „To come back to the thing I wanted to say, I was there.“

„You were part of the expedition?“

„Absolutely not, I could hardly participate in something so ill-conceived. Although to be frank the issue was that I wasn’t in Silvermoon at the time. No, I had fled with the Stormwind refugees and joined the army of the Alliance in the second war as logistical staff.

„You didn’t fight?“ She waited for a moment, a sardonic grin forming on her face. „Not that I’m surprised.“

„I never claimed I wasn’t a coward. Were I truly courageous you wouldn’t see me here as a quartermaster.“ Sitting down on the chair I looked at her. „I fear there are many among the soldiers who are braver and better than myself, perhaps you’re first among them?“

„Regardless, how would this justify your love for the Silver Hand?“ She had restrained herself, though most likely not out of pity.

„Because when the fighting was harshest, the footman broken, the mage drained and the cavalry exhausted they did neither waver nor flee, instead they plunged into the heart of the enemy, carving a path to victory.“ I took a second to reminisce, to remember these moments of glory. „It was their guiding light which showed us the way forward, allowing us to rip victory from the jaws of defeat time and time again. At the deciding battle at Blackrock, after the great lion Anduin Lothar fell by the mighty Doomhammer it was a paladin, Turyalon, may the light guide his way, who picked up his blade and with the blessing of the light turned the tide and ended the war, saving the eastern kingdoms.“

„Human lover.“

„Now Mageheart, here is the box you may carry up to the mapdesk, though I must ask you walk in front of me in such a way that I always see it.“ Standing up I walked over to pick up my private chest.

She didn’t bother giving me an answer, perhaps even more irritated by how nonchalantly I had ignored her insult. Still, if her white knuckles were any indication she was furious and I wasn’t really sure on how to sooth her properly. It was to be expected, of course, my life was not one most of my kind would admire, even less so when they knew all of it, but what could you do?

We walked back to the top deck, box and chest in hand, leaving the cabin behind empty, as such I could leave it open. The others had already managed to pack up, the platoon carrying what little we had to our name up to the deck.

Standing there next to the map table I could overlook the entire deck and observe how our platoon acted as if it was anything more than an already doomed project with no chance of ever being repeated. To some extent they looked happy, though perhaps relieved was the better term. Some of the orcs and goblins had begun to play dice on one of the many boxes which now littered the deck, as of now it appeared as if the smaller guys won out, leaving the orcs with even less than they had in the first place. Despite this, be it by a sense of honor or the harsh stare of Makra next to me, they maintained their cool, began to joke and laugh, if we had any ale we could make it look like a proper unit before a battle, like before the siege of Lordaeron.

I flinched a little, sure, most of my memories at this point were bound to what currently was the Alliance, to be so connected to it would only lead to more issues down the road. Light knew that at least I thought my current posting was to some extent influenced by my past.

„You’ve got anything to report?“ Makra leaned against the railing next to me, her braided hair flying in the ever stronger wind.

„Nothing out of the ordinary, you can see who these orcs once were, though it’s only another reason to keep them on a short leash.“ While it was tempting I stopped myself from gesturing to underline my points. Though sea and wind made it impossible to understand us, the soldiers were not blind.

„Fine then, I’ll consider it.“ She solemnly nodded. „What about the goblins?“

„Resourceful as ever.“ I pulled out the stack of notes from Sparkfuse. „Leader of first group gave me all of these requisition orders so he can build us some proper rifles.“

„Unsurprising when considering his past.“ She took a look at the orders, her expression a little confused. „This is quite overzealous, isn’t it?“

„He already calculated all of the usual skimming off and the necessary bribes, but I think he hasn’t yet realized how bad they’ll have it here.“ I picked out one of the orders, presenting it to her. „Twenty-two kilograms of explosive material, and this is only the first part of his requests.“

„Still, you think this kind of equipment would be worth the effort?“ She looked at the order again, her eyes lighting up with interest.

„Perhaps. You’ve got any plans to use the goblins until now?“

„Other than using them as grunts?“ She smiled bitterly. „Can’t say I do, they’re not made for this kind of unit.“

„Then yeah, we should attempt to get this done. If I understood him correctly this could bolster us significantly.“ I lowered my voice, making sure the undead sailors close by didn’t hear us. „We might even be able to be equal in worth to a regular unit.“

„You would like it if we weren’t first to get the honor, wouldn’t you?“ She laughed, her scars stretching. „No, I get it, you’re not like me or the rest of us.“

„Survival is in all our interests, making sure we’re the ones is nothing to scoff at.“

„For some.“ She also lowered her voice. „These requisitions will in no way go towards your proposal, am I clear?“

„Have I ever failed to follow your orders Makra?“ I smiled at her, hoping to look a little sympathetic.

„No, but if nothing else, you’re an average elf when interpreting what I say.“ She grinned, looking quite charming. „You’re happy with your new adjutant?“

„Is it some kind of permanent arrangement now?“ My brows furrowed. „Why would we do that?“

„Two reasons. One, we need someone to support us with carrying and generally carrying out our duties. I don’t want to be forced to drag you out of some Ratchet utilities shop because you took six hours to gather materials.“ She held up her hand, stopping me from saying anything. „I’ll try to get enough gold to cover the additional expenses.

„Still, I wouldn’t want a penal soldier to be able and look into our inner workings. Especially when we’re about to get explosives and the like. She’s a rogue for light’s sake.“

„Then don’t, it really doesn’t matter, she’ll help you in the capacities you wish, though in the second regard she is a definitive asset.“ She looked at my armor. „Now, while it’s nice and all that you’re still dressing like a paladin, you remain a warrior with some magical skill, as such you’re relatively slow and unwieldy.“

„And by assigning her to me she can cover my flanks if the line gets broken.“ I shook my head, though it wasn’t with ill intent. „Fine, that’s a solid point, though I doubt it’s going to be of much use.“

„Come now, one broken line will not kill us all. No centurion can afford to throw away units callously.“

„Let’s hope so.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this chapter, Kudos, Bookmarks and most importantly comments are very much appreciated. Please also tell me if I forgot to tag something, as I said it's my first story I posted here.
> 
> So, this story isn't beta'd by anyone but me at the moment but I'd really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to beta future chapters for me. If you'd be interested, just leave a comment! Thank you!
> 
> If you have criticism (Who wouldn't? No story is perfect and most (including this one) will never even get close) I'd be glad to hear it.


	3. A Plan of Action

After Makra had left the bridge I continued to look around at what was happening around me. Below me, the soldiers scurried around on the deck, by all accounts still having a rather good time. Mageheart and the other blood elves had separated from the rest and were standing close to the bow, trying their best to ignore the commotion caused. The tauren weren’t on the deck at all, instead having gone down to their cabins, probably conducting some kind of ritual, or sleeping.

Lastly the undead sailors diligently continued to work, their silence as dreary as usual. This particular trait always had me quite surprised. While I could understand that some people were simply more likely to be quiet by nature, this was far removed from how I had come to know them. Lordaeron, be it kingdom or capital had always been vibrant, not a moment would go by when you didn’t hear speaking and shouting. And yet, in undeath this levity seemed to have faded, replaced by oppressive silence and discipline.

On the other hand it could just be because they were surrounded by orcs and goblins. Not many people had the stamina and ease of mind to continue their usual behavior while surrounded by them. At least it had taken me a very long time to get at least a little used to them.

And so I continued to look around, enamored by the azure sea and the lush green jungles, separated by fine sand. Eventually this picturesque view gave way for the Blasted Lands, yellow replaced by red and nature replaced by barren stone. Of course, the sea remained the same, but it didn’t save this new land from looking like something the light had long since forsaken.

„You’re quiet today Etheas.“ The raspy voice behind me ripped me from my thoughts. „Usually you would at least joke and laugh a little with the helmsman, perhaps even tell a story of sorts. Has this spirit finally been broken?“

„Broken implies it ever was there.“ I didn’t bother turning around, seeing as he leaned against the railing next to me. „And shouldn’t it be even worse for you Vivianne?“

„Worse? If anything the issue is that it will take another two days to get there.“ She grinned, her skin creaking under the tension. „After all, it would be a tragedy if we were to burn some of those peasants instead, wouldn’t it?“

„Of course, a tragedy.“ I grinned back, still trying to get used to her particular kind of behavior. „Though we will have no shortage of people to burn shortly.“

„Let’s hope so, it would be a good day to do it.“ She looked wistfully at the shore. „Look at that, there’s barely a plant, much less something moving.“

„Well, you made it this long, no need to rush it now.“

„There’s merit waiting, sure.“ She nodded, turning back to me. „Though looking at you, I’d wager it’s not the time to kill which worries you. No, you’re unhappy that we’re coming into human territory.“

„And you aren’t?“ I couldn’t but help quite boggled. „You’re a human after all!“

„I am forsaken.“ She held up her hand, half rotten but still functional. „Look at it, no human would see this as his own, we’re abominations in their eyes.“

„But they’re still your people, you are yet human!“

„Well Etheas, quite something for you to throw out there.“ She laughed, her undead throat struggling to make the noise as charitable as she probably intended. „Then I suppose the night elves are yours as well, for are you not all elves?“

„What? You can’t possibly…“ I stopped, realizing my foolish mistake, I should have known better. „At least if someone from Lordaeron is there, then he should still be of your kind.“

„I suppose so.“ By now she looked quite entertained, cocking her head a little. „Say Etheas, it’s not like you would want to mingle with the humans, for old times sake?“

„I’m an open book in that regard, am I not?“

„Well, were it not for the ears it wouldn’t be a problem, after all you’re missing that special elven arrogance.“ Her eyes sparkled, and while I would’ve thanked her for the compliment I couldn’t help but think there was an edge in there.

„How lucky for me I come as a soldier of the Horde, it makes it so easy to disappear in Alliance crowds.“ I let my shoulders hand a little, almost beginning to imagine how nice it would be to be among them again.

„I doubt Makra would happy to hear that.“ She stopped, giving me a chance to reply, though I only nodded so that she may continue. „However, don’t despair, the dark lady is generous to her servants, so I might be able to help you.“

„No, becoming a sheep is nothing I’d be fond off.“ Though she was a competent mage, I would be damned if I ever allowed her to use it freely around me. „And being burned to crisp is nothing to entice people with.“

„Please, I want for us to have some fun, not just me.“ Pulling out a small sheet of paper, she turned towards me, so that no-one could see what she held between us. „She demands information about the human realms, as such the ability for her trusted servants to hide among them is of paramount importance.“

„And what about your own condition?“ I squinted, easily recognizing her hunched back and the unnatural skin color which gave away her undeath. „If we use it on me, you’ve got nothing.“

„Nonsense.“ She pulled up her robe, so it sat snugly around her neck. „A scarf and hood, as well as gloves, perhaps even trying to straighten for the first time since undeath and I’ll be nothing more than an old traveller. My voice even fits with it, wouldn’t you say?“

„I’d buy it, sure.“ Looking down I realized another reason why she might have approached me. „Though regarding my armor, it might…“

„Exactly, that’s our advantage.“ Her eyes lit up, happy to have found someone who would understand. „A priest of the light, accompanied by a paladin, the people will flock to us when they see troops of the Horde down here, no matter how friendly they might seem right now.“

„This seems quite thought through, you didn’t plan this from the start, did you?“ My eyebrows rose a little, impressed as I was from her planning.

„The Horde may be resourceful, but it’s the forsaken who know how to make the dead walk Azeroth again.“ She looked down on herself. „Now, seeing as these dark robes are quite unfitting for a priest of the light, I’ll get out the finest I have for the occasion.“

„Wait a minute.“ I held out my arm so she couldn’t walk past me. „This armor is one of a paladin, but even in this backwater the scratched out marks will cause suspicion, I take it you have a solution for this?“

„There’s a tabard in the storage below, I can transmogrify it well enough so it keeps the proper appearance for a day or two.“ She looked at the shoulderpieces. „About these, we could take them off, or you quickly find someone on the ship who can fix it. If nothing else works I can burn the areas and we claim that we fought off some sort of ambush.“

„I’ll get to work on it.“ I gave her a friendly nod and let her get to work herself.

„Not a word to Wolfheart.“ She whispered in my ear as she walked past me.

Immediately after I walked down to the main deck, searching for the right man for the job.

„Sparkfuse.“ I stood behind the goblin who was leaning over a crate filled with all kinds of what appeared to be garbage, though in his hands it would probably turn into something quite handy.

„Arabok, already back, ey?“ He didn’t turn around yet, instead delving deeper into the crate. „Have my pleas been heard?“

„We’ll do our best to get you what you need.“ I walked around, the chest, so he would be face-to-face with me. „However, I’ve got to ask for your help.“

„Sure champ, what’s the business?“ His pulled his head out of the crate, his face gleaming with interest.

„You see these scratched out marks?“ I pointed towards the shoulder piece. „I need your help to restore them to their former glory.“

„You’re not intending to switch sides, are you?“ He laughed, jumping on the crate so he could take a closer look. „Now, what do we have here…“

As he studied what I had done to the armor I felt a bit of a sting when I remembered the day I had been forced to do so. I had never been able to become a paladin, sure, even during my time in Stormwind when I invested myself into the light, neither my faith nor my devotion had never been enough, let alone my combat capabilities. A replica was the best I could do, for just a moment feel the glory of these champions of order. It had been expensive, sure, I had to sell off a profitable investment in Westfall to get it done, but back then it had seemed worthwhile.

Alas, thank Garithos, Kael’thas and Proudmoore there could never be a blood elf paladin of the Silver Hand, so there was no place for their insignia or even a semblance of respect for them any longer. Now we stood opposed to these heroes, and there was no chance this shift would ever be…

„Uh, champ, you’re there?“ Sparkfuse waved his hand in front of my face. „Looks like you’re dreaming off, aren’t you?“

„Memories, yeah.“ I cleared my throat, focussing on the energetic goblin in front of me.

„Ok, so I’ve got good news for you. Damage is inconsequential, give me half an hour, probably less and I’ve got this fixed up for you again.“

„Really? It’s that easy?“

„Look, there ain’t anything a goblin can’t do with enough ingenuity and high-grade explosives.“ He shrugged, pity creeping into his face. „We’re lacking on the latter, but for now the former will be enough.“

„Alright, should I bring them down for you?“ Though he was more than capable to do it himself, I could at least alleviate this burden from him.

„I mean, if you’re offering, come along.“ He jumped down from the box, quickly making his way through the maze of his fellow soldiers, back to the lower decks.

I followed in silence, while not really enjoying it I felt quite respected when they moved out of my way quickly as I passed, though it could just as well be fear, their expression really went both ways. Some of them also stared at the armor, some of the older orcs huffing and gruffing, though no-one dared to say a word.

Finally, as we reached the lower decks Sparkfuse opened the door to his own cabin, which he had refurbished during the long journey to the Blasted Lands. To be frank it looked like a regular laboratory, scorch marks and all.

„Quite impressive, I didn’t think someone under heavy supervision would be able to achieve so much.“ I looked around, quite liking the variety of tools and small gadgets currently placed around the cabin. Most of it was already packed up, but there was enough to make an amateur like me light up with a bit of envy. „Though I thought these were for four people each.“

„Oh they are.“ Sweeping some smaller things from his engineering bench he turned towards me with a fat smile. „Took a few bribes and support of the captain, but now I’m the proud owner of this cell. Though don’t worry, the others were well compensated for their loss.“

„Four percent bonus?“

„Hah, that’s a good one.“ He shook his head while laughing. „Two percent is the going rate, so I gave them one and a half, what are they going to do? Refuse and complain with the captain? Nah, didn’t think so.“

„Quite the achievement, no doubt.“ I began to loosen the shoulderpieces, a process made easier by the fact that they were not as gargantuan as the original ones. „On the table, right?“

„At least it makes the process a little quicker, yeah.“ After he finished cleaning up the table he began to look around the room for the proper tools. „Though I can always take it slower if you want.“

„Time is of the essence.“ I removed the shoulderpiece, as well as the girdle, placing them on the table. „You did this kind of work before?“

„Course I did, how else would you finance future endeavors? If anything it’s my preferred way to get money out of the pockets of Gallywix ilk.“ He looked over to me after he got his tools together. „Before you ask, this is a one in a lifetime promotion program, so I won’t charge you for this modification.“

„That’s quite generous.“ I pulled out a gold coin. „Still, take this for another service.“

„Keep quiet about it?“ He snatched the coin out of the air as I threw it. „No problem, after all you’re a client, got to keep a good relationship with those who pay.“

„Quite.“ Looking around I realized how cramped it was in here. „So, I’m going to wait outside, you tell we when you’ve finished?“

„Sure can do.“ As he finished he began to start working, falling into a mesmerizing rhythm a good engineer could be recognized by.

Happy to have found someone competent enough I left the cabin, looking around for a good place to wait. Incidentally there was one at the end of the hallway, a small table with four chairs, where the undead sailors would usually play cards after a long day. Now it was empty, and as the platoon was up above preparing there should be no-one coming around. As such I walked over and sat down, enjoying the relative silence, only pierced by the waves crushing against the boat, the mechanical noises from Sparkfuse’s cabin and the commotion up above. Still, seeing as there were more than eighty people on this ship this was as quiet as it could get.

So I waited, going through supply numbers again and conceiving new ways to steal together resources so we could sustain a few inevitable casualties. Of course, in both regards it was disappointing, the latter downright hopeless, but for the moment it would suffice. If I could…

„Arabok, there you are.“ The voice came from next to me, outside of m periphery, but I recognized it immediately.

„Sivun, I thought you were busy organizing the platoon?“ I didn’t turn towards him, instead looking down the hallway.

„Hah, you wish, don’t you.“ He walked around the table, sitting down opposite to me. „That scum might be traitorous and dishonorable, but they’re still competent enough to do their work.“

„As I always said.“ I finally forced myself to look at him, to my surprise seeing that there was no sardonic grin on his face. „What do you want Sivun?“

„You and I aren’t always of the same side.“ He chuckled. „You’re an elf after all, what else can you expect?“

„And you’re an orc, doing your best to live up to the images of the past.“ Though I meant it to demean him, the only reaction I got was a happy nod.

„Of course, of course. I am who I am, and so are you. After all, didn’t you just stand up for your fellow addicts?“ Though he could’ve shoved the knife deeper he refrained, instead putting a bottle and two jugs on the table. „However, differences aside, we’re both soldiers of the Horde. As such we ought to cooperate, especially when the enemy is everywhere around us.“

„You’re proposing cooperation?“ I couldn’t help but sound amused, after all this was Sivun.

„I’m a bastard, I’m an arse, I’m a menace, have been to those around me, you included.“ He grinned, though the gesture was void of ill intent. „That’s me, it’s the reason I’m here and wasn’t part of the Kor’Kron. Looking back it was for the best.“

„A Garrosh loyalist, but you walk free?“ I was surprised, now of all times he began to speak about his past, revealing something which was quite incriminating.

„A loyalist to the Horde. And much as I think that picking up elves and goblins weakened and corrupted us, we’re all Horde now. Garrosh stood against that, built his own, _true_ Horde.“ He spat our the last word.

„And now, after an entire voyage you want to begin considering me an ally?“ I suppressed the urge to use the most biting snark, but in general it felt disingenuous.

„Now I know where the journey goes.“ His eyes gleamed with fury. „We’re going to crush that degenerate, the full might of the Horde will arrive and we’ll finally get the chance to atone for what has happened.“

„Doesn’t atonement usually require your own pain?“ Though there were many different philosophies in this regard, I didn’t expect an orc to follow one of the more civilized approaches.

„You think the Alliance will fight? They’re cowards, pathetic weaklings who lost an entire kingdom before they finally rallied together, and even then the might of the old Horde alone was enough to crush them.“ He shook his head. „No, this victory will be bought with Horde sweat, blood and tears. We will march through the portal first, and we will not stop until his head ends up on a spear.“

„We could put it next to Onyxia, would make for a fearsome display.“ Jokingly I leaned against the table, taking a closer look at the bottle, which revealed itself to be ale from Booty Bay.

„That’s the spirit Arabok.“ He laughed, for once the usual hostility gone. „I get it, you’ve got no reason to think me sincere, Go’el be damned, I would be suspicious too. And yet, sometimes we have to go beyond who we are and see the bigger picture.“

„Cooperation for now, till his head is on a spear and the honor of the Horde has atoned for its failure?“ I nodded, after all I didn’t loose anything from agreeing with him now. „I can get behind that.“

„Excellent.“ He opened the bottle and began to pour a bit of liquor. „Of course, we’re on duty and as superiors it would be irresponsible to to show such behavior to the platoon, but nothing seals a deal better than a small drink.“

„We could also spit in our hands and shake them.“ I allowed myself a grin, this was a kind of Sivun I could get behind.

„Who says we won’t?“ He grinned back, the sardonic edge still there, but the smile in general he looked quite a bit more sympathetic. „Enjoy it, Ogrim knows I don’t have your talent to barter, the bloody goblin probably sold me the bottle for twice the price it was worth.“

„I can repay you for the liquor I drink.“ I picked the one with less in it, though both didn’t even have enough to make a gnome more than tipsy.

„Nonsense, I may only be a Sergeant, but I can afford a bottle now and then.“ He picked up the other, apparently satisfied to have gotten the fuller one. „To the Horde!“

„To the Horde!“ We drank together, both of us looking rather happy about what just happened.

Alas, as nice as this brief moment of levity had been, as much I enjoyed the thought to work with another kind of deputy sergeant, it was gone just as quick. We finished drinking down the small slurp, after which he quickly picked up the jugs and bottle, looking much like his original self.

„Right then Arabok, time to show these traitors the fury of the Horde.“ Grinning and with a quick step he walked back up the stairs to the upper deck, where he would probably begin to inflict misery upon the penal soldiers. Alas, such was his purpose, so what could I do?

Seeing as Sparkfuse wasn’t done yet and Vivianne hadn’t shown herself with more instructions or advice, I needed to make sure that all my stuff would be transported from board while I was gone on a special assignment.

So I followed in his footsteps, quickly standing in the lovely, yet burning sunlight of the Blasted Lands. From the side I could see how Sivun was speaking with an orc, who looked less than happy, while another one was lying on the ground next to them, seemingly holding his stomach, and it didn’t seem to be from laughter.

The blood elves still stood close to the bow, lost in conversation, one of them seemed to be missing, though I hadn’t spoken to her until now. As I approached the conversation died down, the apparent leader, the mage from who had spoken up stepping forward towards me.

„Sergeant, can we help you somehow?“ She bowed slightly, a curtesy I never though to see from my kind ever again.

„I need enough people to ensure the safe transport of my files and belongings while we disembark at Surwich. Circumstance make it so I can’t do it myself.“ I shrugged apologetically. „Though I give you free choice on how to handle this I’d advise you to deal with it as a group, it makes it far easier.“

„Sound advice, it will be done.“ She pursed her lips, her eyes wandering away from my face.

„Good to hear. In that case I take it that you will take the lead, as you’re already group leader?“ Wondering what was wrong I searched the faces of the others, who quite interestingly varied between befuddlement, disdain and nervousness.

„Of course.“

„Then I only have a word of warning for you. If you wish to search and pilfer my own belongings, fine, realistically speaking I won’t be able to catch you anyways and I despise summary punishments. Of course, I still wouldn’t recommend it, after all stealing is only worth it if the result can match the effort.“ I took a deep breath, seeing as the next part was never pleasant. „Though should you attempt to tamper with the files I will find out and I’m both allowed and required to use the full force at my disposal to punish those responsible.“

„What? You can’t be serious, they’re only files.“ She looked quite aghast by my explanation, working hard to maintain her calm facade.

„Files deemed to be of paramount importance to the war effort. Like those detailing your status as penal soldiers.“ Walking around her I leaned against the railing, my back to the sea, so that she didn’t stand between me and the rest any longer. „Let’s not kid ourselves, you all and me know what’s in these files, I choose you because I think you’ll be most reliable when dealing with them. Alas, consequences are equal for all members for the Horde, though penal soldiers admittedly face sentencing quite harsher than regular soldiers must contend with.“

„Still, if you say full force, do you mean…“ The man who had asked me about my family spoke up, apparently surprising his leader, who looked at him like a mirage.

„You shouldn’t waste any time dwelling on it, don’t do what you’re not supposed to and you’re fine.“ I smiled at them, though to me it felt hollow inside. „I’m sure that won’t be an issue for you.“

„Still, you’re one of us, to think you’d treat us equally to them, I mean…“ He didn’t finish the sentence, though seeing as he had lowered his voice a blind man could see where this road was going.

„The Horde isn’t interested in your demise, but it needs to stay vigilant against its many enemies.“ I could’ve laughed bitterly, but this indeed was what I had come to, defending the Horde against its many rightful detractors. „If we begin to divide ourselves we only make our enemy’s work easier. Of course, those of us here are but loyal members of the Horde, so there is no risk.“

„Sergeant, we may be penal soldiers, but I will not tolerate this kind of insinuation.“ The leader spoke up again, staring me down. „Us standing here is more than enough proof that we wish to rid ourselves off our past mistakes.“

„Than you must’ve misheard, or I have misspoken, in any case the result remains the same.“ I shrugged apologetically. „The rules are clear, my hands are bound. As long as the responsible centurion allows different behavior you ought to receive the same treatment as all others. And the orcs aren’t known for being easy going when dealing with even potential traitors.“

„No, they most certainly are not.“ She took a step back, her face distorted by disgust. „We understood your orders, Sergeant.“

„I don’t intend to do you harm, if anything I’ve done the opposite so far.“ I held up my hand. „Don’t purposefully misunderstand what I’m doing. I just entrusted you with a task of great importance, if everything goes well you’re going to be fast-tracked for early reintegration, quite an honor, wouldn’t you say?“

„Quite so.“ The man from before spoke up again. „Please, Zantara, calm down for a moment.“

„Shut it Vynis.“ She looked around, stopping at Mageheart. „What do you think.“

„The Sergeants words ring true Lynanel.“ She ground her teeth, though if I didn’t look carefully it seemed like she was quite relaxed. „All members of the Horde are equal, be it always loyal or loyal again.“

„Fine then.“ She turned around, looking clearly unsatisfied. „We’ll take care of the transport then, you have my word that the files will remain untouched.“

„Thank you Zantara.“ While she flinched when I used her last name, I also thought to see some joy from being more than just another penal soldier. „Once you arrive in Surwich you will probably allowed to move around a little on your own, rewarding good behavior and all. I only ask of you that you don’t get into any scuffles with the locals, they might be agitated easily.“

„We aren’t dumb Sergeant, why risk this shot at redemption?“ Vynis grinned with glee. „I’ve yet to see a day when a human could anger an elf.“

„Then hope it stays that way.“ I pushed myself off the railing, taking them all in one last time. „Thank you for your help.“

I walked back downstairs, paying no mind to those around me, while considering the almost laughable arrogance he had just shown. While I could be happy that they now understood quite well what was expected off them and that they could not expect special treatment, there was a real danger that one of them could go off, especially if Vivianne and I would be part of the situation.

No matter, as I approached Sparkfuse’s cabin I could see that he was sitting in front of it, happily juggling five balls.

„Ah, there you are.“ He grinned as he noticed me, plucking the balls out of the air one by one, neatly putting them down next to him. „I’ve got good news for you, it’s as good as new, if I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought it was newly made just yesterday.“

„What, just now wasn’t an option?“ While some thought the playful arrogance and impulsiveness of the goblins was best dealt with by ignoring it, I found that joking about it usually had the better results.

„Well, you’ve got to make due, don’t you.“ He winked conspiratorially. „Seeing what I had to do with it I think that a little age will only help you, won’t it?“

„Well, who really knows Sparkfuse?“ I winked back, enjoying his rather brazen attitude.

„Alright then, enough chatter, come in, come in, let’s look at these beauties.“ He jumped from the stool he was sitting on, though for him it was a chair more than anything else.

I followed him into the cabin, where there were two shoulder pieces and a girdle, indeed looking like they weren’t more than a decade old.

„Now, I must say not paying you for this was an even better decision than I expected.“ I picked up the girdle, marveling in its simple beauty.

„Eh, give it some time champ. Next time I can hike the price enough to recuperate.“ He walked over to the table next to me. „Third time and I already have a healthy profit.“

„The hustle never ends?“ I started putting the rest of the equipment back on, making sure to treat it as carefully as possible.

„A life like this, it just ain’t right for people like me.“ He began to pack up the last tools still lying around. „Soon as I’m out of here I’ll be on my way to Gadgetzan, can’t be there without some capital to back you up.“

„I suppose so. In any case, thanks for the help Sparkfuse, I won’t forget it. One more thing…“

„Don’t tell Makra? Don’t have to say that to me champ. I know how this kind of work goes.“ He turned around to me, a fat grin on his face. „I would worry about the people carrying your stuff, though I think blood elves would cooperate rather well.“

„How did you…“

„I’m a priest, adept at scouring the minds of lesser beings.“ For a moment he held a straight face, before bursting into laughter. „No, I saw one of them walk past us and one of my boys came over to bring me something, telling me you spoke with them on deck. “

„Ah.“ I nodded, forcing a grin. „I’ll take your advice to heart. See you landside.“

„Don’t worry, I won’t cause any trouble for you.“ He turned away again, seeing as we were done and continued to pack up, beginning to whistle some melody I didn’t recognize.

And so I made my way to the lowest deck, where Vivianne usually waited for me whenever we had to do something outside of the view of the others. My target was an unassuming wooden door, not really distinguishable from the others on this deck. However, on a second or third glance anyone with a limited grasp on the arcane noticed the energy emanating from behind it, the clear sign for a mage of quite some power doing something.

I knocked, once more looking around, making sure no-one saw what I was doing. Luckily no-one either bothered to hang around down here, though an argument could be made that the undead crew didn’t want to risk annoying such a distinguished servant of Windrunner.

„You were quicker than I expected.“ She opened the door, ushering me in immediately. „This should do nicely. Put on this and we’ll be ready to go.“

„Sure thing.“ I took the tabard she handed me, it looked like one of the Silver Hand, its grey fist surrounded by blue. „This is quite well done.“

„I had to work from memory to some degree, but it’t not like it’s the most difficult of designs to copy.“ She smirked. „Have you ever tried with the Cult of the Dammed?“

„You need only look at it.“ I grinned, preparing me for what was to come. „About changing my face…“

„Got it right here.“ She pulled out a scroll, motioning me to come a little closer. „Now, for someone living this will probably be rather painful, but I assure you it only lasts about a week, or until I dispel it, whatever is earlier.“

„Painful, ey?“

„We need not care about it, so why model our work with it in mind?“ She touched my face, trying to get a solid grasp. „Now, here’s where I take wishes, otherwise I’ll throw something fitting together.“

„Black hair would be nice, a few grey strains for authority.“ I suppressed a grin, the thought that I could finally try out another hair color when attempting to pass as human was quite funny, no?

„What, the elf wants to age a little? Alright then, nothing else?“ Seeing that I didn’t answer her question she grinned, not as ugly as Sivun, but there was a sort of twisted pleasure in her eyes. „Alright then, let’s become human Etheas."

Over the next minute or so I had to fight hard against the growing need to start screaming in agony. Unlike many other illusions this one was truly made for undead, so it did its best to make them appear less so, transforming their very flesh to some degree. Of course, it was all easily reversible, would do so by itself even, but that didn’t dim the pain.

„Now look at you, quite the nice face handsome.“ She laughed, pulling out a small mirror and holding it to my face.

„You have a mirror?“

„We’re not all barbarians, some of us must make sure that they are prepared for the task at hand and look right and proper when they doing it.“ As if to underline her point she grinned, sadistically so.

„If that’s me as a human, well, I suppose it would be decent enough.“

I looked at the reflection in the mirror before me. Who I saw looked younger than I was. Well, for a human to reach more than a hundred years of age and not look like a wrinkled husk was a wonder in and of itself, but the man staring at me was in his twenties, finely cut beard and hair, black as night though already there were the beginnings of grey, framing a face with distinguished features and a steely gaze. Truly, this could be the face of a paladin of the Silver Hand.

„I thought so, spent a good ten minutes thinking up a good look for you.“ She bowed a little mockingly. „It’s an honor paladin…?

„Charlain, the name’s Charlain.“ To say that I thought about my name as a human often would be a lie both blatant and depressing. And yet, as she asked me for a name, I knew there was only name which would be acceptable to choose.

„Very well good paladin, I hope you take no umbrage with the priest accompanying you?“ Though at this point she was clearly taking the piss, I could well understand how humorous this had to be for her, so I didn’t interrupt or scold her. The latter would’ve been stupid in any case.

„It’m really quite impressed.“

Though she usually dressed in dark robes, so typical for a Forsaken mage, she now easily could fit in with a congregation of the light. A simple white robe, the golden symbol of the light prominently on her chest, combined with fitting shoulderpieces, as well as a priestly staff were more than enough to sell her act. Furthermore her equally white hood and scarf, which covered up her head except for her eyes should be enough to dissuade any onlooker to think too much about it. Even the gloves fit in nicely, the fact that her fingers were partly little more than bone easily hidden under the padded cloth.

„I had hoped as much.“ She turned around, getting to work with the small circle she had begun making on the ground, having managed to switch from rather ironic behavior to her usual self.

„How did you even get all of this? The infiltration of a temple hardly was on your to-do list, right?“ I walked along with her, trying to get back to the more relevant, well, interesting issues.

„That one in particular wasn’t, though there are many humans who trust their priests, to an astounding degree if I’m being honest.“ She knelt on the floor, redrawing one of the lines. „As such it seemed natural, many of them will divulge information to me which they wouldn’t dream to even give under torture.“

„I see.“ Though the fact we were here was more than enough of an indication of what we were about to do, I had to ask to squish what little hope yet remained. „We’re not going to use a rowing boat, are we?“

„No, obviously not.“ She grinned, even the creaking of her dry skin somehow dimmed enough to drown under the surrounding noise. „And before you ask, Wolfheart knows as much as she needs to, I’ve informed her to that extent.“

„Naturally.“ I nodded, trying to looks convinced, though I didn’t manage to get rid off my stiffness entirely.

„Now come on, if you have second thoughts no-one can force you to stay here, go back to the upper deck and rejoin the platoon if you’re uncomfortable with this.“ Though her mockery was subdued, it still felt like a slap.

„No, I know what I want.“

„Wonderful, then we can begin, can’t we?“ She stood back up again, giving the circle one last good look. „Admittedly I’ve never been to the Blasted Lands, so I had to make due with the maps you gave to me and those I brought from Undercity. Funnily enough they were still rather up to standard when compared to the new ones.“

„It’s not like there was much effort to change it, was there?“

„That much is true, so this portal should bring us to an appropriately distant place relative to Surwich, allowing us to arrive about an hour before the ship.“ She tapped her staff on the ground, the circle lighting up in response, a portal forming before our eyes.

„Vivianne, I never was one to doubt you, but are you sure…“ I didn’t finish my question, seeing as the arcane whirlwind disappeared, instead showing the Blasted Lands in all their wretched glory.

„Etheas, you’re a blood elf, or not?“ Her amusement became palatable, though there was a bitter note to it. „If anyone should rejoice at this sight, it should be people like you.“

„I suppose so, still, wouldn’t it have been possible to…“

„Now get going.“ She pushed me forward, forcing me through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this chapter, Kudos, Bookmarks and most importantly comments are very much appreciated. Please also tell me if I forgot to tag something, as I said it's my first story I posted here.
> 
> So, this story isn't beta'd by anyone but me at the moment but I'd really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to beta future chapters for me. If you'd be interested, just leave a comment! Thank you!
> 
> If you have criticism (Who wouldn't? No story is perfect and most (including this one) will never even get close) I'd be glad to hear it.


	4. Is there ever something like a working plan?

Red, as I fell our of the portal, which for some reason had opened a good meter above ground, I could only see the red rock, which came closer at an uncomfortable rate.

Luckily I was somewhat prepared for this eventuality, if only by virtue of pervious experiences. So I caught myself, landing quite softly, and most importantly without dirtying the armor too much.

Vivianne came after I had moved out of the way, looking quite a bit more graceful, though she too seemed to struggle with the height a little.

„Now, as I see there was no reason to be concerned, or is there?“ She looked at me, a triumphant expression on her face. „Let’s get going, maybe we’ll find some bandit to burn before we arrive at Surwich.“

„Hey, wait a moment before we get going. How do you explain that the portal opened so far above ground? To quote you, quarter of a meter is best to prevent any unfortunate accidents.“ I purposefully ignored the second half of her comment, wagering it was a joke, hopefully.

„I’m not sure, it looks like a simple miscalculation.“ Pondering the issue she opened her satchel, pulling our what appeared to be a map. „If everything worked correctly, then…“

I waited for her to find what she was looking for, at the same time studying the terrain around us. We were quite exposed, standing near to a cliff behind which the ocean stretched on till the horizon and after that perhaps till Northrend. While the view was excellent, I couldn’t help but feel like it was far too easy to spot us. However, for this to happen someone would have to have seen us and as we were in what was effectively an uninhabited desert, there most likely was no-one around.

„Etheas, could you lend me a hand with this?“ She had looked up from her map, appearing to be quite concerned.

„Sure thing.“ I paced over towards her, my stomach feeling a little uneasy.

„Alright, we’re supposed to have landed here.“ She pointed towards a rather secluded area inland, a small distance away from Surwich. „I don’t have to explain the issue, do I?“

„The portal malfunctioned.“

-

In the first moments after realizing something had gone terribly wrong there is a natural instinct to curl up and cry, hoping that by some scant mercy the light would pity you enough and send help in some obtuse manner. Alas, there was no time for this sort of behavior right now, nor did I intend to look like a pathetic slob, and more importantly what we had experienced was little more than a somewhat annoying misdirection, at least for now.

„And I don’t know why, I mean, while we were on a ship the portal was supposedly stable enough, so it’s unlikely that the mistake happened when making it.“ She frowned, having pulled back the cowl so she could better see the map.

„Perhaps the issue is with the Blasted Lands themselves? I mean, the massive portal connected us to a world which was literally ripped apart.“ I took another look at the map. „It could be the new invaders are also doing something to interrupt the usual workings.“

„Could be, but no.“ She pointed at the point we most likely were at, which was still a good two days away. „This is too far, if they’re not about to tear this planet asunder it shouldn’t be enough.“

„Fine, that leaves local interference, doesn’t it?“

„Most likely, tough I can’t feel anything right now, you?“

„No.“

„Well, no reason to cry over spilled milk, we just need to be a bit quicker now.“ She tapped against her staff a few times. „A bandit would come in really handy right now.“

„Let’s hope that the rest of the track goes without further incidents, alright?“ I grinned, forced as it might be, though the dread of imagining how little the people of Surwich would trust us if we smelled like corpses was enough to make it that little bit more convincing.

„We’ll see.“

So we continued, deciding to walk along the shore, hoping to evade most of the predators who kept to the interior. Of course, this left the risk of being seen by passing vessels, but we couldn’t figure out a scenario in which this could truly backfire, rendering it meaningless.

We walked in silence, seeing as there was not much to say and what little needed to be said could be done when we were in sight of Surwich, after all plans are best made when seeing what you’re planning around.

This relative tranquility, particularly emphasized by the soft waves breaking on the shore, lasted for only about ten minutes before we saw movement in the distance, alongside a few smaller ships.

„Get down.“ She pulled me behind a rock before I could say anything.

„You think the people ahead are dangerous?“ Deciding to not risk discovery right now I leaned against the rock for now and didn’t peak above it.

„Not necessarily, but we can’t risk discovery just yet.“ She pulled back her cowl again, peaking above the stone. „I see one large ship, as well as several rowing boats. Sails are red and white, it seems to be a group of mostly humans and night elves, got anything?“

„Probably Bloodsail Buccaneers, at least with that color scheme.“ I cursed silently. „What are they doing here?“

„You think it strange that pirates just land at some random spot on the coast of a worthless desert.“ She stopped peaking, her tone rather humorous. „Whatever they’re doing, it’s worth investigating. It’s not like we need to get to Surwich immediately anyways.“

„We don’t? But what if something happens between the platoon and the citizenry before we arrive?“ I held back the exact scenario I was concerned about, but mixing humans and orcs rarely ended well and goblins had a frightening tendency to rob everybody around them blind, most times completely legally. Alas, that tidbit rarely did them any favors and the fury of the robbed burned just as bright.

„Not my problem. Perhaps it even trims the fat a little.“ She peaked over the stone again.

„What? You can’t be serious, the platoon is also responsible for your safety, lest you forget.“ I worked hard to suppress my annoyance at what she said. Sure, the platoon was of limited use, but we had just survived a large rebellion, there simply wasn’t the capacity to be quite as wasteful as before.

„The day I need to rely on penal soldiers to protect me is not one I wish to experience.“ Casually swatting away my refutal she continued to study what laid ahead. „Now look at that, we got our opening.“

„What? They want someone to hold a sermon?“ Though perhaps it was wiser to stay professional, I couldn’t help but be a little sarcastic.

„Perhaps they have seen our ship approaching, or something else happened, what counts is, that it looks like they’re about to leave.“ She hid back behind the rock, kneeling in the sand next to me.

„They run away from us? That’s absurd, we’re a mere transport vessel, if they wanted they could sink us outright. Unless…“

„They don’t want to be seen.“ She nodded with satisfaction. „Whatever brought them here, it’s important enough so no-one is allowed to even know they’re here.“

„Perhaps it’s only treasure, they’re pirates after all.“ I attempted to steer her away from her plan, hoping to talk some sense into her. „It’s not like Lady Windrunner is strapped for gold.“

„Who doesn’t cherish the copper doesn’t deserve the gold.“ She leaned against the rock, seemingly relaxing a little. „I doubt the Dark Lady would be enraged if we managed to enrich her a little. She might even be so kind and remember your actions.“

„You think this possible?“ I stopped what truthfully was a failed endeavor from the beginning and looked at her with growing interest.

„We finish this mission to my satisfaction and I will ensure you get an audience with the Dark Lady to tell her of your plight and appeal to her for help. Excel now and I will even put in a good word for you.“ Though her offer theoretically still was up in the air, she could taste the victory, a sly grin forming on her face.

„I’m with you on this, ´til the end.“ I ground my teeth a little, on the one hand frustrated how easily she could play me like a fiddle, on the other hand relieved that I apparently got so much closer to my goal. „Now we wait until they’re gone, don’t we?“

„Absolutely, lying in wait, is there anything better while on campaign other than waiting?“

„I suppose burning a few people would also suffice?“ I chuckled, as usual her particular brand of humor rubbing off on me after some time together again.

„Well, I wouldn’t exclude that option just yet.“ Pulling scarf and cowl back up it was impossible to gauge an expression, but her amusement was palatable.

And so we waited for the pirates to get going, which, to my continued surprise, they managed without any incidents and in less than five minutes after we arrived. Interestingly enough they cleaned up after themselves, leaving behind neither the characteristic bottles or empty crates so typical for pirates.

What they did leave behind, however, was a cave entrance which was barred by wooden planks, which in turn were covered with stones so you couldn’t see it from far away. The entrance was split in two, allowing for the lower half to be opened separately. Though I hadn’t seen this kind of door yet I could think of a few possibilities what it might be used for. Perhaps to enter without arousing too much suspicion, perhaps to push loot through the lower half, or most likely that it was done by pirates, whose shoddy craftsmanship never ceased to surprise.

„Look, I get that you want to see what’s inside, but I’m not crawling in there without knowing what’s on the other side.“ We were both standing in front of the gate, as I leaned down to see if I could look inside.

„Understandable.“ She crouched, also taking in the entrance. „You know anything about this kind of retreat?“

„They’re pirates, so it’s probably a place to store loot. They shouldn’t have more than two or three people in there to guard it. However, seeing as these pirates are not acting typical, I’ve got no clue what to expect.“

„Still, it won’t be more than five people, right?“ She got back up again, beginning to tap on her staff.

„Hold up, you can’t intend to burn the entire cave!“ I jumped up, barely remembering to keep my voice down. „They sometimes keep prisoners inside, you’d kill them as well.“

„You mistake me for someone who cares.“ Her eyes glimmered with zeal. „But come on, try again.“

„A fire will destroy everything inside, we’ll know nothing of what they did in there. You’ll get nothing for Lady Windrunner out of it.“ I restrained myself, a little disgusted by her behavior.

„There you got it.“ She nodded approvingly. „Come now Etheas, lives are a dime a dozen, we can revive the people inside if need be. The goods they have are irreplaceable in comparison.“

„So, no fire?“

„For now.“ She walked a few steps back, positioning herself with a straight line of sight towards the exit. „You open it and hide behind it. A simple spell should be enough to knock out whoever is coming our way, after it did the job you will pull him somewhere he can’t be seen.“

„That’s rather risky, isn’t it?“ Preparing for what was to happen I unsheathed my sword.

„We only need the one, he gives us the information we need and we can form a proper plan. If he proves too much of a challenge we can still burn their compound.“ She readied herself, flocks of ice appearing around her.

„Well then.“ I pulled open the lower door.

For a moment nothing happened, if Vivianne saw anything of note inside her expression was hidden beneath her scarf. Then, someone slowly made their way towards us, cursing in the process, the language at the same time sounding oddly familiar while also completely foreign.

„Blackhand be damned, you pirates were supposed to get going already!“ As he got closer he switched to the common spoken by most pirates around. „If they manage to find this place the warlord will ensure you never…“

As he arrived at the door he ripped it open, standing face to face with Vivianne.

„You’re not…“ Neither could he finish his sentence, nor could he pull out his axe, as a a blast of ice hit him straight in his jaw, causing him to fall over backwards with a satisfying thump.

Before saying anything both of us ran towards him, hoping that we could still pull him out of there so his comrades would remain clueless. Then, as I was about to grab his leg, I stopped in confusion, realizing who he had to be.

„This is bad, very, very bad.“ As I began to drag him away I wanted to continue cursing.

He was no human and he was no elf, he was not even your run of the mill orc. No, what laid before us was an orc of the Dragonmaw clan under Zaela. His greyish skin was a bit tanned from what was most likely continued exposure under the bright sun, but more worryingly was the armor he wore. This was Kor’Kron armor, as far as I could tell even an original.

„Get him over there.“ Vivianne had grabbed the other leg, before that pointing at the sand behind the rocks.

We dragged him over there as quickly as we could, listening for some sort of commotion from the cave, but there was nothing, even after we waited.

„Quick, does he still breathe?“

„I think I might have overdone it.“ She sighed next to me, pulling of her right glove and putting her hand on his neck. „Look at him, had it been a human of night elf it would’ve nicely hit the chest, but I don’t think he’ll be of any use.“

„You could put it that way.“ As I looked down I shuddered, amazed and terrified what a single spell had done to the brute.

His face had probably never been a sight to behold, but now it looked crushed, the tusks broken, the entire face quickly darkening, several wounds bleeding, at the same time also frozen from the residue of the frostbolt.

„Come on brute! You weren’t finished, were you?“ A voice called out from inside the cave. „At least do me the favor and finish your bloody job! I won’t die by myself!“ The voice continued on for a little longer, though it became meaningless dribble, which while comprehensible offered no further insight.

I looked at Vivianne who seemed equally baffled. What was going on? What did we just wander into?

„So, just a wager, but I’d say he was alone here.“ I turned towards the entrance again, checking if there was really no-one else coming.

„It appears so.“ She lowered her voice. „Though it seems we still might get our information, or at least a general overview.“

„You got any idea who they could be?“

„Eh, won’t be Horde, at least I didn’t see any reports for missing soldiers in this area. So either Alliance or someone else entirely.“ She got up again. „In any case, it’s time to put these disguises to good use.“

„So, you got a cover story we should follow, or is it a free for all?“

„We’ll claim we were sent by the High King himself to uncover the truth behind this new invasion. If they’re Alliance these puppies will buy it without question and if they’re not they’ll be scared by the authority we supposedly carry.“ She dusted off some of the sand left on her robe. „You got any better ideas?“

„It should do for now. You probably want me to do the talking?“ I cocked my head a little, already preparing to sweet-talk someone.

„Well, you’re the one who has spent more time as a traveling entrepreneur than I was walking Azeroth, both dead and alive.“ Putting her staff back into its holster she turned towards me the, nudging me to follow her. „Other than that it’s a bit more helpful if I can focus on making notes on what happens. Lastly, while my true nature is well hidden, I’m sure that it makes hiding a lot easier if I don’t need to interact all too much with our new friends.“

„Understood.“ I joined her, taking first position as we entered the cave.

As we entered I couldn’t help but be amazed. We, or at least I, had expected nothing more than a dimly lit pirate holdout, not an underground base. Granted, it lacked the grandeur and attention to detail that made comparable dwarven and gnomish construction so memorable, but it leveled the playing field by the sheer scale of what we were seeing.

Before us were a good fifty meters of crates and boxes, nicely arranged, apparently following some sort of deeper logic. Contrary to what one expect from pirates this place was also nicely lit with torches, making tripping over practically impossible. If anything this remembered me of the great storages during the second war, not something usually associated with pirates. Quite fascinatingly there was even a free space at the center of the cave, large enough to both facilitate an easy transport of goods, while also offering enough space to allow a platoon to equip without much issue and go through some rudimentary drill.

„This is a warehouse, but for whom?“ Seeing as we were still trying to reach that prisoner I looked around, seeing if I couldn’t find the source of the voice, though at this point it had stopped.

„Well, this is far too orderly to be made by pirates, wouldn’t you say?“ Seemingly forgetting about the prisoner for a bit she stepped forward to the next finely sorted box. „Would you help me to open this?“

„Right there.“ I sheathed my sword, also because there most likely wasn’t anyone else here. We opened the heavy box together, both probably having wildly different ideas on what should be inside of them. Then, as I looked inside after we forced it open I saw something that neither of us had probably seen as likely.

„Rum? They stored rum in here?“ Vivianne next to me looked at the finely ordered bottles inside the box with a mix of interest and confusion, the former clearly about to overpowering the latter.

„Well. at least we can be certain that orc wasn’t a pirate.“ I grinned, taking out one of the bottles. „Any good crew would’ve at least opened one of these already, just to test if the the box was damaged goods.“

„So we know as much as we did before.“ She closed the box again, turning around. „Do you feel it?“

„No?“

„There’s an inkling in the air, something magical, perhaps an artifact. Most likely the reason the portal malfunctioned.“ She stopped, closing her eyes while turning around to me. „You go look for our new information source while I search for whatever this is.“

„Sure can do.“ I tried to feel for the hunch she was talking about, but I got nothing, how embarrassing. „Anyone there?“ I called out, preparing myself to hear where the answer came from.

„Hello?“ It was the same voice as before, though now it sounded scared, practically harmless, no, helpless.

„Don’t be afraid, we’re here to help.“ Judging from where her voice came from it had to be towards the right side. „Please stay calm.“

„Sure, I’ll stay calm.“

Before walking towards the voice I turned around, making sure Vivianne was still safe. She was currently about to rummage through another box, so I figured it was fine and I could afford to leave her alone for a moment.

It didn’t take long until I found what I was looking for, there was an open door on the right side, the inside brightly lit.

„Are you inside here?“ I stopped in front of the door, my hand wandering towards the hilt of my sword.

„Yeah, there’s no-one else here, there was an orc, but he left some time ago.“ From afar it had been difficult to tell, but now it became obvious, there was pain in her voice.

„He can’t hurt you anymore.“ I unsheathed my sword again, though I made sure it happened quietly.

Taking one last deep breath and adapting the quite regal expression the paladins of the Silver Hand were rightfully famed for, I stepped into the room to see who we had come to rescue.

„You, you’re a…“ If by disbelief or happiness, she stumbled over her words, making her state of mind quite evident.

I turned towards the source of the voice, shocked at what I saw. She was a night elf, young by the standards of her people, though most likely as old as myself. Before whatever the orc had done to her she might have been considered a great beauty, also sporting the qualities of a trained warrior, but now she hung from the wall, bloody and bruised, her cheap garb ripped and torn, though it held together well enough to protect her from the worst. As she had raised her head, apparently under great pain, I could see something to touch my heart, both in pain and joy.

Pain because she had lost sight on her right eye, it was white and milky whereas the other still glowed in the comforting blue so typical for the night elves.

And yet there was a sting of joy as I saw her remaining eye light up with hope, her mouth curl into an expression of pure joy, or better said relief that this nightmare had apparently come to an end.

„Priest, come over here!“ I shouted towards Vivianne, who at this point had walked over to the opposite end of the cave, still searching.

„Elune be praised, my…“ She was shook by a violent cough.

„Don’t move!“ I rushed towards her, looking how I could perhaps remove her chains without a key.

„I never thought someone would…“ She coughed again, though it didn’t seem to be as bad as the first time.

„Please, don’t move.“ I kneeled next to her and began to check her chains.

They were decent craftwork, sturdy and flexible at the same time, definitely a bit ahead when compared to what the Horde usually used. Alas, such was the benefit of cooperating with those who had taken the Upper Blackrock Spire, but what could you do?

„Do you know where the key for these chains is?“ I let go of the chain I had grabbed to check the lock, which appeared to require only a single key. Instead I tried to prop her up a little, so she could rest against the wall and wasn’t hanging into the room any longer.

„The table on the right, he put the key…“ She seemed to loose focus a little, her eye flailing around a little. „Please, I don’t…“

„Don’t worry, I’ll get it done.“ I jumped up, hoping that she wouldn’t fall over again immediately. Jogging over to the chair I heard someone quickly walking over here themselves, so Vivianne had indeed been able to hear me.

I stopped in front of the table, it was a mess, covered with all sorts of things. A small stack of what I recognized as logistical reports, several different blades and cudgels, for what purpose I didn’t want to imagine, as well as several half-used bottles of ink and only one quill, though it looked like its best days had long since past. Perhaps most surprisingly there was a small collection of books on the left side of the table, apparently one history of the Eastern Kingdoms, a human treatise on the orc internment camps and, what struck me as outstandingly confusing, a popular Stormwind romance novel, detailing the unlikely love between a human and dwarf.

Among all this mess, a stack of handwritten paper laid spread across its entirety, there was also the key, cleverly hidden between the ink bottles, which I quickly grabbed. I turned once more, rushing over to the night elf who at this point was stabilizing a little, though her bad state still remained obvious.

„Charlain?“ Vivianne entered the room, quickly seeing me next to the night elf. „What’s going on here?“

„I’ve found this prisoner, doesn’t look good, she’ll probably need…“ I stopped, biting my lip at this obvious oversight on my part.

She was injured, obviously, and while I had never trained as a that kind of priest or doctor even an idiot would easily recognize that she needed treatment. Obviously paladins by their nature were servants of the light, they could call upon it to mend their wounds, the same was true, perhaps even more, for priests, most of whom had extremely impressive capabilities when it came to curing the sick and wounded.

Of course, here laid the problem. Both of us, at least according to our story, should be more than able to her, a priest might be able to even heal her completely if given enough time. Alas, my best attempts at healing had always ended with a light fizzing at best, and in regards to Vivianne’s qualifications, not to mention personal beliefs there was little doubt how she would view this whole healing thing.

„Get her off the wall.“ Playing along, though keeping to her role as guiding element, she hurried towards us.

„I’m working on it.“ I quickly inserted the key into the right lock, where it did its job smooth as butter, leading to a satisfying clunk.

„How did you…“ The elf coughed once more, though it didn’t sound much worse than the second time. „How did you get here?“

„Keep calm, don’t overexert yourself.“ Playing for time I took her arm, lowering it towards the ground, seeing as she looked rather drained and exhausted, desperately clinging on to consciousness .

„This place, it’s the middle of nowhere, who would…“

„We’re here on a special mission, authorized by High King Wrynn himself.“ I interrupted her softly, if with impetus. „Danger looms above Azeroth once more.“

„The High King himself sent you?“ There was awe in her voice, tempered by the injuries and pain she was undoubtedly suffering from.

„His majesty is no fool, another invasion while the Horde breathes down our neck would be too much.“ I shuffled around her, opening the second lock.

„The Pandaren ate the ham.“ She looked directly in my eyes, well, my right eye, all of a sudden seeming a bite more focussed.

„Calm down, you’re looking pretty beaten up.“ Vivianne had kneeled down next to me and caught the elf as she fell forward a little as I opened the lock. „Lie down, your rescue isn’t of any use when you die form your wounds afterwards.“

„I’m well enough, my injuries…“ She fell down on the ground, the worst stopped as Vivianne and I eased her fall and laid her down. „My injuries are only superficial, I can still…“

„You need to rest and let Charlain here do his duty.“ Vivianne leaned over her, careful to not let her scarf slip. „Orcish torture can go far deeper than what you might initially anticipate.“

„I’m well enough.“ She tried to push herself of the ground. „Surwich shouldn’t be far, I can walk there.“

„Don’t.“ I softly pushed her back towards the ground, making sure to do so without hurting her, though I felt like she struggled against me. At the same time Vivianne leaned back, pulling some sort of phial from her belt. „You lost half of your sight, that’s hardly nothing.“

„What? My sight? He was an orc.“ She spat out the last part, trying to get up again. „I’m needed elsewhere, days ago.“

„Relax.“ While I restrained myself from strengthening my grip to keep her down, I spoke a bit more intensely. Alas, keeping a fragile balance like this became a little hard when I saw how Vivianne was pouring the content of the phial, some green powder, on a piece of cloth. „I can’t recommend that you get moving before receiving some treatment.“

„There’s no time.“ She stared at me, something akin to zeal burning in her functioning eye. „The Pandaren ate the ham, we must act now.“ Once more she tried to get up, struggling against my grip far more than the last time.

I pushed her back down, hoping she wouldn’t injure herself even more when she hit the ground. However, to my surprise, she continued to struggle, while not exactly fighting me she kept pushing, and I saw one of her hands wander towards my belt, probably hoping to find something to use, most likely of the sharp and stabby kind.

Alas, before she could do anything Vivianne intervened, putting her powder-covered cloth on the mouth of the night elf. As she did so the elf’s eyes widened in shock, though just as quickly they fell shut and the rest of her body became limp, dropping back onto the ground.

„What did you do?“ I stared at Vivianne, who looked at the elf with a mixture of interest and contempt.

„What does it look like?“ She held up the empty phial. „I used a special little powder to knock her out, this way it all gets a little easier.“

„You knocked out our only reliable source of information and think that it’s going to get easier?“ I couldn’t help but stare at her with some disbelief. Granted, I saw where she was coming from, but even for her that was a little blunt.

„You’ve heard her yourself.“ She waved away my complaint while beginning to search the prisoners garb, closing her eyes. „Either she’s completely lost it, or there’s something else going on. Of course, she could also just have a strange obsession with Pandaren cuisine, though I think one of the former two is most likely.“

„Fine, she perhaps wasn’t the most useful right now, but do you really think that will change when she wakes up after you just knocked her out?“ I looked down, checking if she was still breathing. Surprisingly enough that was still the case. „Or will this turn her undead and make her your slave?“

„What, are we being superstitious now?“ She chuckled. „Really, I thought you’d be a bit more open minded. No, the only thing that the powder does it knock the person out. It’s quite strong but dissipates quickly, an hour or two at most and she’ll be back on her feet.“

„Great, then we need to carry her all the way to Surwich.“ I already started going through possible explanations which wouldn’t alert the townsfolk to this storage, but I came up short. „And even if we make it, how will she possibly trust us?“

„Brain’s a fickle mistress.“ She opened her eyes for a moment, if only to give me a gleeful look. „Being knocked out like this, well, your memory isn’t going to get out unscathed, meaning that subjects usually forget what happened to them after they went to sleep the last time.“

„Sounds rather useful.“ I stood back up, beginning to look around the room and searching for medical supplies.

„You bet, this was the only phial I had with me.“ Grumbling a little she now began systematically pad down the night elf, seeing as her other search seemed to not have garnered any results.

„And you used it on this random Alliance member?“

„If our mission proceeds as planned, there won’t be much need to acquire intelligence through subterfuge.“ She opened her eyes, a smile evident by the eerily distant creaking of her skin. „So better get some use out of it while there’s still opportunity.“

„Yeah, right.“ Trying to ignore the implications I finally found what I was looking for. Next to a bed at the side of the room there was a small stack of bandages and other remedies, seemingly more than enough to help the elf, though it was evident on first sight that the supply had been diminished somewhat. „I got something to help her out.“

„Great, then do your work.“ She began to pull the unconscious elf away from the wall, though still taking care to not injure her even more.

„Wait, I’ll take care of it.“ I jumped over, still feeling a little uneasy about her in close contact with what was arguably an incredibly important source of information.

„Go on then, I’ve got what I wanted.“ Letting go of her she turned to the wall where she just hung, beginning to hum a little while drawing lines on the wall.

As I gently dragged her to the center of the room I was thankful that the Orc had apparently did his best to clean, seeing as the stone floor looked rather immaculate. All in all I couldn’t help but be rather confused by how, for the lack of a better word, unorcish all of this was. A treasure trove to be sure, now only to find a way to conserve it for us.

I knelt down next to her, assessing how badly she was wounded. Surprisingly, once I had gotten rid of the scraps which made up her clothing I found that she had already been bandaged before. The work wasn’t anything to write home about, yet it was decent enough in most places, the only ones which needed replacement was one one her lower left leg and one on her stomach.

As such I was able to work quickly, while Vivianne’s actions were still a touch extreme for my taste I couldn’t deny that it made treating her a bit easier, though if I went down that road I’d also have to thank the by now probably dead orc who had done his part as well.

Nonetheless I continued, finishing in less than five minutes, after which I looked through the room, hoping to find some new clothes for her. To my dismay I found nothing.

„Vivianne…“

„Third box to the right once you leave. If I understood the manifest correctly there should be some kind of uniform in there.“ She was still intently staring at the wall, dismissing me as quickly as possible.

„Alright, thank you.“ Without any further ado I made my way outside, looking for the box. For a moment I thought she had been wrong, but then I saw the box, its nature evident by the clearly imprinted heraldry of the Alliance.

Contrary to the rum box this one had already been opened before, which allowed me to do the same without much trouble. Alas, as I saw what was inside I couldn’t help but feel a ball of dread forming in my stomach. It was filled with uniforms of the Alliance, apparently made for humans. This alone raised plenty of questions, though I thought two of them were particularly poignant.

One, how did they manage to get their hands on this? Boxes like this were property of the Alliance, and while I’d never underestimate the Buccaneers, I also wouldn’t think them dumb enough to attack military vessels.

Two, what did they need them for? Of course, in my mind the answer was evident, especially when combined with the rumors floating around, as well as the massive storage unit. Despite this there was a small part of me which just begged for all of this to be a bad dream. This would be bad beyond anything I could’ve imagined.

No, not now. This was hardly the time to be crippled by doubt. Just take one of the uniforms, even the largest not enough for her, though that wouldn’t be an issue. Better something that nothing, no?

Returning to the two of them I forced myself back to the situation at hand. Get there, dress her, see what Vivianne was up to, then get going and hopefully get to Surwich before the platoon would burn it down due to a misunderstanding. Yes, that was all that was important today. Nothing more, nothing less.

As I entered I saw nothing had changed, expect that Vivianne had taken a piece of paper, as well as ink and quill and had begun making notes, again not caring for the elf in the middle of the room. She didn’t pay me any attention either as I knelt next down next to the elf, instead whispering to herself.

Focussing back on what mattered right now I tried to dress the elf to the best of my ability. It worked somewhat, after all she was at least clothed, but as it was made for humans there could be no doubt that it was far too small. To be frank, it looked like children’s clothes on her.

Still, after this was done I could breathe a first sigh of relief, allowing myself to smile a few moments over a job well done before I turned over to Vivianne.

„Alright, she’s ready to go.“

„That’s good, I’ve got everything I need.“ She put away ink and quill, folding the piece of paper and stuffing it into one of her many pockets. „I believe I’ve found the reason why the portal malfunctioned.“

„An artifact of some sort?“

„No, she.“ She pointed at the elf, something akin to fascination in her eyes.

„What, she’s a mage strong enough to divert us? Even when chained to a wall inside a cave?“ I had to stop myself from laughing, how could a mage so powerful be brought so low?

„No, her strength is about average, though, lacking any proper comparisons, I don’t really know how strong night elf mages usually are.“ She shrugged, pointing at the wall. „The secret lies here. I’d wager the orc tried to make some sort of magical containment field with what resources he had here.“

„And because he had no idea what to do he made it far too strong?“ Now I had to chuckle, all of this because of a dumb novice?

„The penmanship on the runes is excellent, the general structure laudable.“ She whistled with respect. „But its missing the experience and is woefully overtuned. If I wagered a guess I’d say this kind of ward was made to hold a stronger demon in place.“

„Great, just great.“ I shook my head. „Anything else?“

„It’s unfortunate he’s dead, I would’ve had some questions for him.“ She got up, dusting of her robe. „The storage is rather interesting, but nothing two people can do much about. We only need to make sure the Horde gets its fingers on it first.“

„What, not the Forsaken?“

„The Dark Lady is nothing if not merciful.“ She pointed at the elf. „You need help with that?“

„No, it should work for the moment.“ I picked her up, holding her in front of me, slowly beginning to walk outside.

„Great, perhaps we’ll still get to Surwich in time.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this chapter, Kudos, Bookmarks and most importantly comments are very much appreciated. Please also tell me if I forgot to tag something, as I said it's my first story I posted here.
> 
> So, this story isn't beta'd by anyone but me at the moment but I'd really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to beta future chapters for me. If you'd be interested, just leave a comment! Thank you!
> 
> If you have criticism (Who wouldn't? No story is perfect and most (including this one) will never even get close) I'd be glad to hear it.


	5. Words are a weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.

The Blasted Lands could be described as many things, hot, sandy, desolate or a burning abomination to all which was supposed to be life. Before the arrival of the Horde it could perhaps have been described as wet, swampy, stinking or a diseaseridden insult to civilization. One word no-one had ever used then and now would be pleasant.

Of course, it was still tolerable at the best of times, after all Silithus was just as hot and when compared to Icecrown there could be no doubt that warmth oftentimes trumped the cold when extremes were concerned. Alas, the theoretical improvement to places I hadn’t visited for more than half a decade were of little value, especially when considering how I spent these times.

Such were the thoughts I plaguing me as I tried to ignore the more and more unpleasant situation which was carrying another being, a night elf even, while wearing full plate armor under the burning sun.

It didn’t quite help that Vivianne next to me seemed rather at ease, humming a tune which I recognized as an old lullaby from Lordaeron. Well, at least one of us was having fun.

It took us another half an hour, before we finally saw some houses in the distance, most definitely human. Much to my discomfort there was also a vessel docking at the harbor thoroughly unfitting with the rest, meaning that the platoon had already arrived.

„Now, I take it she complicates your already existing plan a little, right?“ I stopped next to rather soft looking patch of earth, on which I put down the elf.

„We need an explanation for her, so much is true.“ She nodded while studying the village in front of us. „Look at that, not even burned down yet.“

„Then we should get there quickly, to prevent something from happening.“

„Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.“ She leaned back, trying to look at the elf. „She’s an asset far too valuable to be wasted by acting without thought.“

„Vivianne, please, I get that you’re under orders of Lady WIndrunner, but the security of the platoon, as well as keeping the peace with the Alliance is more important than personal ambition.“

„Personal ambition?“ She chuckled. „A man of the Horde through and through, not quite what I expected Etheas.“

„Me, a man of the Horde? I…“ Stopping myself I forced a friendly smile. „Of course, as we all are, why else would we even be here.“

„Perhaps you’ll yet see.“ She got up and walked over to the elf. „Once you’ve gained sight it’s impossible to feign blindness.“

„To see means not to understand, so much is clear.“ I got up as well, hoping to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

„The choice of clothes was sound, Dark Lady knows how easily such light skin could be burned by the bright sun.“ She crouched next to the elf. „However, it’s far too clean and ill-fitting to be believable like this. Changes will have to be made.“

„Hold on.“ I grabbed her staff before she could take it. „Be careful about this. There were no burn wounds on her when we found her. She’ll remember that detail.“

„Your appeal is noted and considered.“ She grabbed her staff as well, brimming with confidence. „Now take a step back, I’d like some space for this.“

So I did, leaning against a rock while she carefully whittled down the clothing and mistreated it enough so it looked like she had emerged from a battle or some other tragedy. Of course, an astute observer would still realize something was off, after all the original clothes were too small, though I doubted that the people so few problems that they could allow themselves to focus on this one.

„You’re finished?“ I looked over to them after a good ten minutes, surprised hoe real it looked.

„It will do, though we should move quickly.“ Tearing at one of the bandages, forcing it open a little she got up. „I’m counting on you showing off some theatrical talent.“

„If nothing else.“ I picked up the elf, careful to not touch any of the wounds.

We walked towards Surwich, picking up the pace a little, seeing as a calm stroll would be nothing if not unbelievable, especially when considering how battered she appeared to be and that a Horde vessel was anchoring in their harbor right now.

From afar it had been nothing special, and as we got closer, now able to make out two people standing next to the gate, the assessment remained. It was an average human settlement, a church of the light at its center, some houses around a market place, the village entire surrounded by a rudimentary barricade, barely enough to keep the local predators at bay. There probably were neither the resources or willingness to make it anything more than what it was: A symbol of perseverance, if one quite unimportant.

Then, we had probably entered bow range, I saw how several figures emerged fromthe gate and started running towards us. There were six of them, and while my eyes were a little tired from staring at red rock I could make out their blue tabards and heraldry on their shields. Those had to be soldiers of the Alliance.

„Paladin, thank the light you’re here! We’re in dire need of your assistance.“ The leader of the group, a tall human, called out to us as we approached.

We stopped in front of them, acting as if we were terribly exhausted, which wasn’t too far from the truth.

„You’re not the only one.“ I lifted the elf a little. „She’s in dire need for medical treatment.“

„What?“ He looked at her, apparently really noticing her for the first time. „Of course your excellency, the doctor can take care of her. Josiah, get her over to the church.“

„Yes Sergeant.“ One of the other guards, another human, quickly approached me, offering to take her from me. „Your excellency?“

„Thank you soldier.“ I hesitantly put her into his arms. „Sergeant, what’s going on?“

„Half an hour ago a ship of the Horde has docked. They claim that they’ve arranged for safe passage and are allowed to stay in Surwich for the day. Thing is, we’ve got nothing to prove their story. They might as well be agents of that war chief who rebelled.“ He swallowed, turning back towards the ship for a short moment. „It’s a stand-off, and it’ll get bloody if no-one does something.“

„I understand.“ I nodded solemnly, suppressing a tired groan. „You want me to try and find a solution?“

„Excellency, I will be honest, we’re all locals, most of us haven’t let the Blasted Lands for our entire life. The mayor, guard captain, light be damned even our local mage are way over our head right here.“ He bit his lower lip, trying to relieve his stress a little. „But you, you’ve dealt with the Horde before, right? A paladin must evoke some sort of respect from these savages.“

„We’ll teach these barbarians manners yet.“ I chuckled, stretching a little. „Their kind always responds well to the old carrot and stick, rest assured, a solution will be found.“

„Thank you, your excellency.“ Giving his men a sign they formed a small group around us, while Josiah was already moving towards the city, elf in arms.

„Vivianne, could you keep an eye on her?“ I looked over to her, and while she seemed a little surprised by my question she quickly nodded, intrigue glimmering her eyes.

„A sound idea.“ She left my side, catching up to Josiah who seemed to jump a little when she reached him.

„Well then, Sergeant, bring me to the Horde.“

We quickly walked up towards the gate, where the soldiers looked equally surprised and relieved when they saw me pass through, some even making holy gestures. If only I had known that being a complete sham would bring me all the recognition and respect I had never achieved because I had been too weak while training. Life was just peachy, right?

The streets of the village were empty, though seeing how dire the situation apparently had been I could imagine where they all had to be.

„Sergeant, I see it’s rather empty here, though I presume the presence of a Horde vessel alone is not enough for this?“

„You’d be right, your excellency. To be frank, morale is at a new low. The weather for the past days has been bad, in a way some of the old folk liken to what happened during the first war. There’s a feeling of fear and uneasiness if you will.“ He swallowed, exemplifying what he had just described all too well.

„The people are afraid that there’s going to be another invasion?“ While I hadn’t been even close to the swamps during the beginning of the first war, I could well imagine how some might be able to recognize the coming of another.

„The people are afraid because they don’t know what'll happen.“ He looked at me, allowing me a glimpse into his fearful eyes. „We’re only a few soldiers, barely enough to hold off the wildlife, light knows we can’t survive a raid, much less an invasion.“

„I’m here now Sergeant.“ I put a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would ease him a little. „The Alliance does not forget about those it was made to protect.“

„Thank you, your excellency, that, well, that really means a lot, for me, for the others.“ He quickly nodded, a bit of weight falling from his shoulders.

„Back to the task at hand then, as I can’t imagine that a Horde ship makes anything much easier.“ I chuckled, hoping to cheer up those around me. „There has to be more you can tell me, who’s leading them, have they armed already?

„An orc, mighty brutal looking one, she’s a monster.“ Apparently the switch in topic helped, seeing as he was a bit more focussed. „Taller than most of us.“

„The taller they are, the easier they fall.“ I grinned, much to the same effect. „What about their equipment?“

„Um, well, originally they weren’t armed.“ He turned away, his face turning red. „But after the mayor denied them entrance and threatened to force them to set sail again some of them took up arms.“

„So we’re responsible for the first escalation?“ In this moment I decided to find the responsible orc afterwards and make sure their next few days would be something to think about. „And who exactly has armed themselves?“

„Well, no, they should’ve just followed his orders, it’s our town after all!“ His brows furrowed. „It’s their problem if they don’t have the appropriate documentation for what they want. They are the enemy, they burned this land.“

„I understand that, but if we’re going into a negotiation to end this peacefully there’s no place for misplaced pride.“ I gave him an intense stare. „They escalated after the mayor threatened them?“

„Yes.“ He ground his teeth a little. „About two dozen orcs and some of the goblins armed themselves.“

„The commander seemed to approve of their actions?“

„Don’t ask me to read an orcs expression, not even the light knows what goes on in their thick skulls.“ He shuddered a little. „Though at least the elves didn’t seem to happy, but who knows with these knife-ears?“

„They’re a fickle people, no doubt.“ To some extent I had to pity this Sergeant, he was really in way over his head, trying to make sense of a situation by relying on simpler times. „I think that should do, when will we get to the docks?“

„Only a minute or so.“

He didn’t lie, after walking a little longer we turned around a corner, the port finally in full view. It wasn’t impressive, like everything else around here, but it was functional, only recently expanded, as evidenced by the fresh paint on the leftmost pier.

Our ship had docked at the largest pier in the middle of the port, far larger than the fishing boats that docked at the others and had caused quite the impressive commotion. The piers around it were filled with onlookers, dwarfs and humans alike, while the pier on which it had docked was filled with soldiers, weapons drawn, at the center of it a quite disgruntled Makra and a human who most likely was shaking in his boots, as he was only separated from her by a single line of Alliance soldiers, who probably also weren’t quite thrilled to fight orcs hand-to-hand. Well, at least the onlookers hadn’t started throwing things yet, so a peaceful solution was well within reach.

„Make way, make way!“ The Sergeant shouted as he tried to pave me a path towards the two. „Make way for a paladin!“

As it was expected the notion of a paladin did two things. One, it caused a lot of people to turn around to see what new and interesting curiosity had just arrived. Among the onlookers there seemed to be a sense of relief and joy, while some of the Horde looked downright scared or furious. Two, people got out of our way remarkably quickly, ensuring that we cleaved our way through the crowd with ease.

„Mayor! I come with an envoy of the Alliance!“ Shouting again the Sergeant managed to get the attention of the mayor, who spun around at the mere mention of the Alliance.

„What, an envoy, who are you?“ Not moving an inch from where he was standing he studied me, hiding his thoughts rather well.

He wasn’t an impressive man, smaller than most, rather frail, well, as frail as you would expect him to be when considering his short grey hair and wrinkles. To be frank, for his age he was in decent shape, but at this point his long life was clearly evident from every movement. Still, despite this weakness you only needed to look at him once to understand why despite this he was still their leader. His eyes burned with determination, enough to probably stop an ogre charging at him.

„I’m Charlain, paladin of the Silver Hand.“ I cleared my throat, making sure my next statement would have the necessary strength. „The High King himself sent me to the Burning Steppes.“

„See people, I told you the High King wouldn’t abandon us in this hour of need!“ He bowed lightly towards me. „Your excellency, it appears we’ve come to an impasse with this Horde filth trying to force their way into Surwich.“

„I was told as much by the Sergeant here.“ I nodded, walking forward, leaving the protective cordon of the soldiers. „These people have asked for safe passage?“

„Asked? Bah.“ He looked at me like he had been slapped. „They demanded we give them access, proclaimed that there’s a treaty between Alliance and Horde which allows them to do so.“

„You don’t believe so?“ I could’ve sighed, but no, he had good reason, these were the Blasted Lands, where if not here would people despise this Horde?

„Your excellency, we might be far away from Stormwind, but know of the gracious genius of the High King. His majesty is far too wise to fall for such simpleminded trickery of these savages.“ He spoke with zeal, which burned to an extent which made me a little uneasy. „Look at her, she’s an old one, no doubt she was among those who ransacked our very homes during the Second War. We must remain vigilant.“

„I see your point, of course.“ Nodding I turned towards Makra, who at this point was mustering the two of us with a stern expression, her slightly furrowed eyebrows betraying a hint of amusement. „You’re the leader of these warriors?“

„Senior Sergeant Makra Wolfheart, at your service honorable paladin.“ She saluted me sharply, warming my heart a little. „It’s an honor to meet such a distinguished servant of the Alliance.“

„I’m but a simple warrior of the light.“ I held up my hands, hoping this gesture of humility would endear me to the onlookers. „Your version of these events will most likely be a different one?“

„We come not for any sort of invasion.“ She smiled, putting in all the friendliness an orc could muster. „Quite the opposite, the Alliance themselves have invited us here to stand alongside them when dealing with this new threat.“

„A lofty claim.“ I chuckled, as what she said was a rather poetic reinterpretation of what had happened. „You have any proof for this?“

„Right here, I even tried to present it to the mayor already.“ Waving Sivun to her, he came running, handing her an official looking document. „Do you wish to read it?“

„Naturally.“ I stepped forward, then realizing how the line of soldiers didn’t move. „Mayor, could you please order your men to make way?“

„Your excellency, we can’t know if they’re serious, what if they try and take you hostage, or worse, use this chance to strike at us?“ He looked over towards the platoon, his expression rather stern.

„Orc, can I be sure you’ll behave honorably if we were to lower our weapons now?“ Putting just enough contempt in my voice to make me it appear that my convictions weren't lacking I also looked at the platoon.

„Of course paladin, honor in all cases.“ Shooing away the soldiers right next to her she stepped forward, now alone, opposed by now eight soldiers.

„In this case I believe we can trust her, mayor. Would you give the order?“

„Of course.“ He reacted surprisingly quickly, clearing his throat before continuing. „Stand aside men.“

They moved, leaving me face to face with her. I quickly closed the distance and took the document. Reading would be pointless, after all it had been me who had transported it during our trip and had studied it repeatedly to find any weakness that could be exploited in situations like these.

In essence there was nothing unusual about it. It was a request for help by the Alliance, penned by one of the many Stormwind bureaucrats, carrying the seal of the High King. They could’ve forged it, true, but I for a fact knew it was an original. Now to find a way to convince the villagers of its authenticity.

„Orc, where did you get this from?“ I spoke louder and slower than necessary for her to hear me, though hopefully the onlookers would misconstrue my true reasons.

„From Centurion Bloodraven, he organized this part of the expedition.“ She shrugged. „He got it from an Alliance ambassador who brought them in bulk when finalizing the agreement to stand together against this greater threat.“

„I see.“ I suppressed a grin, she was really upselling our bargaining position back then. „Mayor, you’ve already received documents with the sigil of the High King?“

„Yes, your excellency.“

„Then please take a look as well, I think it looks rather real.“ Waiting for him to walk over I glanced at Makra, seeing if I could provoke an action from her. Interestingly enough she didn’t react at all.

„Then let me see it.“ He took it from my hand, studying it with intensity, his face becoming more and more strained. „You think this to be authentic, your excellency?“

„Naturally, look at the seal on the bottom, clearly an original from Stormwind itself.“ I firmly nudged him towards it. „Wouldn’t you agree?“

„I, well…“ He ground his teeth. „Perhaps it is an original.“

„In this case…“

„No, that’s not enough, we can’t exclude the possibility that they simply stole a seal, forging the rest of the document.“ He straightened, still not tall enough to stand eye to eye with me. „They’re orcs, your excellency.“

„Mayor, I assure you, by my authority as paladin of the Silver Hand, this is an authentic document, made by the Alliance, not some insidious Horde ploy.“ I stared at him intensely. „You don’t doubt the wisdom of the High King, now do you?“

„Your excellency.“ His jaw clenched. „I have a duty to my people, they have suffered too much from these savages in the past.“

„Mayor, this is an order from Stormwind, if you ever were a loyal subject you ought to follow it to the letter, the safety of the Alliance is at stake.“ I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned in, whispering. „I can explain the finer details while we are somewhere outside the public eye. Besides, you ought to have some explaining to do yourself.“ From the side I saw how Makra twitched, a silent fury building up within her, though she didn’t act on it.

„Your excellency, if we let them in here, without guarantees, my people, they’ll…“ Seeing how I wasn’t going to budge he shifted gears, hoping to appeal to my rationality.

„Don’t worry mayor, I’ll take care of it.“ Stepping towards the side of the pier, I now faced the majority of onlookers. Some of them looked scared, others were filled with hatred, but the majority was simply cautious.

„Citizens of Surwich!“ I called out to them, loud enough so even the small girl at the very back could hear me. „I’m Charlain, paladin of the Silver Hand, servant of the Alliance and veteran of the second war! Today I have come here on orders of the High King himself, as a new danger has reared its ugly head to threaten us once more.“ I stopped, giving them time to react. Most of them seemed happy by my presence, especially considering how I had spiced up my achievements.

„The Dark Portal stirs once more, and beyond it lurks a host of miserable wretches, intend to murder and plunder to their hearts content, for their own world is barren and wasted, while ours are lush and prosperous! We, the noble sons and daughters of the Alliance must once more take up arms and march against those who wish to do us harm, for the crime of merely existing!“ The small speech so far had its intended effect, riling up the onlookers a little, hopefully instilling some patriotic fervor.

„I worry not for your dedication, your bravery to our common cause, your will to stand and fight for what we believe in and what is right! The Alliance may be younger than some among us, but it has stood tall against many an invasion, rebellion and war. Truly, there can be no doubt that this Alliance, first of dwarves and men, now of many more will be able best yet another of our enemies!“ As was to expected the population reacted in kind, cheering and looking rather optimistic, after all, who didn’t like to be lifted on a pedestal.

„But make no mistake. The conflict ahead will be a war, in all its glory, and all its horror! Thousands, perhaps tens of thousands will die before the enemy will be broken and the Alliance will emerge victoriously! Such a loss, especially after three wars would be unbearable, to suffer once more not enough to snuff out this beacon of order, but to weaken it under the winds of chaos.“ I stopped, giving them a short moment to let the rather metaphoric picture set in. „Worry not, brave citizens, for the High King watches over us all, and he has found a solution to this challenge! The Horde, our old enemy, as always victim to its own nature has ripped itself apart in vicious strife, for even when facing our mighty Alliance these savages are unable to contain their stupidity!“

This got some laughter from the onlookers, whose patriotic fervor was only emboldened by exposing how defunct the Horde was. Of course, it was a little overdone, but one had to adjust to the people one was speaking to, no? Probably one of the elves was translating what I said, as the platoon of course livid, both the soldiers whose failed rebellion I mocked, as well as Sivun who probably considered three different methods to murder this outrageous human. Naturally I had to force myself to not grin, this sort of double play always was rather entertaining.

„In a stroke of genius our High King approached the Horde to make them an offer they couldn’t refuse. In return for sparing their pathetic existences and not finish them after their civil war, they would organize an expedition, to aid us in this defense of a greater evil!“ I pointed to the platoon, who, after an intense stare by Makra, did their best to form up in an impressive formation. „These are the first of thousands of Horde warriors who will come to the Blasted Steppes, but not as invaders, instead serving as auxiliary to the armies of the Alliance, bleeding so the Alliance doesn’t need to, standing and dying to attempt and wright the many wrongs they have caused throughout their existence!“

At this point the crowd was jubilant, though they held back, still unsure what would finally happen. The platoon was probably about to burst and in my mind I thanked Makra for being such a fearsome leader that she managed to keep them under control. Hopefully most of them were too dumb to realize it was me, and really thought that they were just facing a paladin of Stormwind.

„I know what you fear, that these savages will not keep their word and strike at you when the time is right. That they will do as the Horde has always done, murdering and pillaging.“ Now came the big moment, as I unsheathed my sword, desperately hoping that my convictions were strong enough for this one small boon. „I, as paladin of the Silver Hand, servant of the High King, am here to protect you.“ I held up the sword, and it glistened in the sunlight. „By the light I swear to you that I will hold these savages to their word, and should even one of them go as far and doubt their promise, I myself will deliver upon them the just punishment for doing so!“ As I yelled out my oath, I fearfully looked up at the blade, hoping, begging the light to come and give me its blessing in this moment.

For the blink of an eye which felt like an eternity there was nothing, but then, from the tip downwards, the blade began to shine in a soft yellow light, its intensity becoming brighter until I had to hold it higher so I wouldn’t be blinded by it.

The crowd exploded, cheering and yelling, singing and dancing, ecstatically celebrating that apparently their cry for help had been heard, that someone had finally taken notice of their plight and that the great powers of this world would stand together to fight for them.

And as I stood there, relieved that this most risky ploy had worked successfully, I couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. The light was more than just that, it was a breathing, perhaps almost thinking force, it’s presence clear to anyone who had trained in it. And yet, as the light around my sword had died down again I couldn’t help but realize what had happened. I had felt nothing, not when it began, not when it had ended, so what had happened?

No matter, now was not the time for these contemplations, it had worked, I didn’t have to consider anything else right now. There was more important business to attend to, indeed…

„Mayor, I believe we need to talk.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this chapter, Kudos, Bookmarks and most importantly comments are very much appreciated. Please also tell me if I forgot to tag something, as I said it's my first story I posted here.
> 
> So, this story isn't beta'd by anyone but me at the moment but I'd really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to beta future chapters for me. If you'd be interested, just leave a comment! Thank you!
> 
> If you have criticism (Who wouldn't? No story is perfect and most (including this one) will never even get close) I'd be glad to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing this chapter, Kudos, Bookmarks and most importantly comments are very much appreciated. Please also tell me if I forgot to tag something, as I said it's my first story I posted here.
> 
> So, this story isn't beta'd by anyone but me at the moment but I'd really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to beta future chapters for me. If you'd be interested, just leave a comment! Thank you!
> 
> If you have criticism (Who wouldn't? No story is perfect and most (including this one) will never even get close) I'd be glad to hear it.


End file.
